Beautiful Little Freak - JongKey Fanfic
by TheLock23
Summary: "Nada salió como yo lo planeé. Me enamoré de un psicópata." Personajes: . Kim JongHyun . Kim KiBum . Lee JinKi Capítulo: 10 aprox Género: AU, S.L Todos los derechos reservados
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

"Tu eres mi único amor puppy." Susurraste cerca de mi oído mientras abrazabas mi cintura. Tu cabeza reposaba en mi pecho y tus piernas se habían raramente enroscado entre las mías.

Recuerdo perfectamente ese momento. Ambos estábamos tirados en la cama, casi como todos los días del último mes.

Acaricié tu cabello, haciendo que te quedaras dormido. Y debo confesarte que me había enamorado de tu natural figura al dormir. No sé si la paz que transmitías era porque formaba parte de ti o porque estabas a mi lado. Pero para ser sincero quería creer que era lo segundo.

Los ojos me empezaron a arder, probablemente porque estaba aguantando las lágrimas. Esas mismas que desobedeciendo mis órdenes comenzaron a salir.

Me dolía el pecho como nunca antes. Era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien y me molestaba que ese alguien fueras tú. Porque sabía que haberme enamorado de ti era un error. Pero no porque fueras una mala persona, sino porque tenía miedo de equivocarme contigo.

Esa noche te toqué por primera vez, y me odié inmensamente por dejarme llevar. Sobre todo cuando sabía lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente.

Mi mánager había conseguido una buena clínica psiquiátrica y los enfermeros vendrían a recogerte.

En un principio me alegré de la noticia, a pesar de que habían dicho que tenía que mantenerte en mi departamento durante un mes entero para que no escaparas. De todas formas yo estaba feliz de poder librarme de ti.

Y no lo voy a negar, te odiaba con todo mi ser. Te odiaba demasiado hasta el punto de no importarme lo mucho que sufrirías en ese hospital.

Desde que te conocí las cosas nunca fueron buenas para nosotros. Tú mismo te encargaste de construir una gran barrera de nosotros sin quiera ser consciente de que lo hacías.

Tengo en mi mente cada locura tuya. Desde el momento en que golpeaste a los de seguridad diciendo que eras mi novio, hasta el día en que invadiste mi departamento y lo llenaste de fotos tuyas. Sin contar las muchas otras cosas horribles que hiciste con tal de verme. Ya no solo estaba cansado de encontrarte en cada firma de autógrafos golpeando una que otra chica, estaba empezando a tenerte miedo.

Eras un completo fan acosador. De esos que hacen cualquier locura y que se crean una historia completamente falsa con su ídolo.

Tal vez no recuerdes pero una vez llegaste a la compañía donde trabajaba e invadiste mi oficina gritando a los cuatro vientos que era nuestro aniversario y que estabas embarazado. Fue realmente terrible, y si no fuiste a la cárcel tan solo fue porque lograste escapar.

Pero por supuesto, tú no podías irte tranquilo. Tuviste que golpear a una secretaria para poder medio abusar sexualmente de mí en frente de los demás. Me besaste, me tocaste, me mordiste y hasta me golpeaste. Cuando quise darte tu merecido lograste huir. Y no sé cómo lo hacías pero eras realmente rápido.

Después de eso, y de perder mi trabajo por tu locura, decidí tomar medidas extremas. Y dentro de todo fui bastante comprensivo porque mi mánager quería verte tras las rejas. Pero yo insistí en que la mejor decisión para librarme de tus acosos era internándote en un hospital para enfermos mentales.

Eras un chico inestable, hasta ser bipolar. En cierto modo sentía pena por ti ya que estabas enfermo. Por eso y porque necesitaba seguir con mi carrera de cantante acepté el hecho de vivir contigo durante ese mes.

Supuse que era la única manera de ganarme tu completa confianza y que accedieras a internarte en esa dichosa clínica. Pero las cosas no salieron como yo pensé.

La situación se invirtió drásticamente.

Te habías metido en mi corazón como nunca nadie lo había hecho y sin querer terminé enamorándome de ti.

Lo peor de todo era que tú seguías siendo un chico enfermo. Seguías creyendo que nos habíamos casado y que adoptaríamos un bebé. Y me sentía cada vez peor sabiendo que eso era solo producto de tu mente. Que tu amor se iría el día en que un médico te hiciera entender la realidad.

Y efectivamente así sucedió.

Sigo en ésta cama pensando en que me enamoré de un psicópata. Que me enamoré de ese pequeño monstruo que en un primer momento solo me inspiraba miedo. Ahora somos dos desconocidos con un pasado en común.

El destino es tan raro. Se suponía que eras tú el que me acosaba, el que me besaba cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Pero si tan sólo me vieras ahora sentirías lo que yo sentí en ese momento.

Sé que eres un psicólogo exitoso y que tienes un novio que te hace feliz. Supongo que estoy celoso de saber que pude ser yo el que te abrazara como lo hace él.

Y me arrepiento.

Me arrepiento de no luchar por ti. De abandonarte en vez de caminar junto a ti.

No sé qué piensas de mí ahora, no sé si aún tu corazón late con fuerza al verme sobre un escenario cantando tu canción favorita. Pero no quiero torturarme, quiero quedarme con ese bello tiempo que compartí contigo.

A pesar de que aún sigo con la esperanza de volverte a ver y preguntarte una sola cosa:

Key, mi hermoso y pequeño monstruo... ¿aún amas a puppy?


	2. Capítulo I

Capítulo I

"Recordandote."

Eran alrededor de las 7:00 am del 25 de Junio cuando JongHyun decidió tirar a la basura los más remotos recuerdos de su infancia. Todas las fotos, grabaciones, cartas nunca entregadas, absolutamente todo estaba a punto de ser desecho.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir, sus nervios estaban al límite haciendo que muchas lágrimas humedecieran su almohada.

Allí, con la sábana cubriendo hasta su cintura y sus brazos auto acurrucándose, JongHyun olvidaba el maquillaje y las molestas cámaras que lo acosaban diariamente. Por un momento dejaba de ser LA ESTRELLA EN EL OLVIDO para ser simplemente el ser humano con sentimientos verdaderos.

"La música es un infierno disfrazado de un paraíso." Duras pero ciertas palabras pronunciadas alguna vez por su entrenador vocal. Le había costado mucho tiempo comprender lo que se escondía tras esa frase, y ahora que tenía claro lo que representaba no podía estar más de acuerdo con ello.

JongHyun tiró la sábana de su cuerpo, exponiendo su cuerpo delgado y fuera de todos los abdominales que tenía un tiempo atrás.

Ojeras creciendo bajo sus ojos haciendole lucir más cansado de lo normal, el cabello sin retintar exponiendo sus raíces negras. Y es que no tenía ni ganas de preocuparse de su aspecto físico.

¿Qué más daba verse peor que un zombie si nadie estaba a su lado para recordarselo? ¿Qué más daba el olor a cigarrillo cuando solo él se ahogaba en el humo?

Habían pasado semanas desde que lo llamaron por última vez para contratarlo. Sus canciones quedaron en el olvido al igual que su voz.

Y era triste, porque verse a sí mismo como un cantautor novato tirado al abandono no era algo para enorgullecerse.

Resignado a siquiera lavarse la cara, caminó hasta el baño casi arrastrandose. Prendió la regadera y dejó que cargara el agua caliente. Mientras tanto fue en busca de una toalla.

Se acercó al armario, sobando sus ojos en ese corto trayecto. Tomó una de las tantas toallas y cerró la puerta, percatandose que una pequeña nota caía al suelo frente a sus pies.

"Oppa... ¿podrías ser mi novio? "

Ese post-it color rosa, aún con olor frutado le estaba matando mentalmente.

JongHyun no recordaba cuando esa nota llegó allí, ni cómo era posible el hecho de que su corazón siguiera doliendo después de tanto tiempo. Ya eran diez meses desde esa vez en qué mandó todo a la mismisima mierda.

¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo seguía doliendo?

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, permitiendo a su mente rebobinar toda la película relacionada con el hermoso y pequeño monstruo que había invadido su alma sin siquiera pedir permiso.

El mismo monstruo que un 25 de Agosto llegó a su vida y revolucionó su mundo poniéndolo de cabeza. Ese mismo monstruo que ahora le hacía falta pero que de manera inconsciente invadía su mente una vez más.

{1 año antes}

-"¡JongHyun apurate!" -Se oyó desde el otro lado del camerino acompañado con unos golpes en la puerta.

-"¡Ya voy dame un minuto! " -Respondió el rubio terminando de colocarse los lentes de contacto.

El gran día había llegado sin siquiera notarlo. Todos estaban nerviosos, pero especialmente lo estaba JongHyun. Se encontraba a sólo minutos de dar un enorme paso en su carrera y cumplir con uno de sus mayores sueños.

Abrió la puerta suspirando antes de salir y rogandole a todos los dioses que nada saliera mal. De lo contrario ese sería el debut y despedida de Kim JongHyun.

-"¿Estás listo? " -preguntó JinKi acercándose al rubio y palmeando su espalda para darle ánimo. Después de todo era un novato en el mundo de la música y todo lo que conllevaba ser un artista era algo difícil.

-"Si hyung... aunque sigo nervioso." -JongHyun sonrió a medias, tomando aire una y otra vez para tranquilizarse. Aunque los estruendosos gritos de unas chicas allá afuera no lo ayudaban mucho. - "¿Cuántas personas han venido?"

-"Según me han informado son 3,000." - los ojos de JongHyun se abrieron sorprendidos. Esa era una cantidad mucho más alta de la que esperaba.

-"Eso quiere decir que... ¿FIRMARÉ 3,000 DISCOS?" -

JinKi se echó a reír, llevando al rubio hasta la primera escalera que lo llevaría al escenario.

-"No, sólo son 100. Fue un sorteo entre todos los asistentes."-

-"Oh ya veo." - sonrió más aliviado. De tan sólo pensar que tendría que dar autógrafos a tantas personas ya podía imaginarse cómo terminarían sus dedos. Seguramente llenos de ampoyas y algo doloridos.- "JinKi hyung ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"-

-"Sí pero que sea rápido porque ya tienes que subir." - pronunció su ahora mánager mirandolo con curiosidad.

-"¿Qué debo hacer si encuentro a un fanboy? "-

JongHyun había pensado en eso desde días antes. Podía parecer bastante tonto pero él era un inexperto y curiosamente tímido. Si ya era un gran reto estar frente a muchas chicas entonces lo sería mucho más teniendo un chico mirandolo con ojos destellantes.

Por eso quería saber cuál sería la manera correcta de responder ante una pregunta íntima o vergonzosa hecha por un chico.

Total... ¿seguía siendo un fan verdad?

-"Nada especial, sólo sé respetuoso. Que sea un chico no quita que sea tu fan." - asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho - "De todas maneras si hay algo que te incomoda demasiado simplemente me llamas, yo estaré a tu lado."

Con esas palabras en su cabeza subió al escenario, en medio de gritos y flashes por todos lados.

Sí, estaba que se moría de miedo pero no tenía de otra más que sonreír y fingir que no quería ir al baño a vomitar. Su vida estaba en juego y no echaría a la basura todo su esfuerzo por ser un cobarde.

"Hola, soy JongHyun... bueno pues... estoy muy agradecido con todos por haber llegado hasta aquí. Es algo nuevo para mí así que cosas como éstas me llenan de confianza. Nuevamente muchas gracias por venir y...los quiero a todos."

Hizo una reverencia corta y se posicionó en una pequeña mesa dónde firmaría los siguientes discos. Observando que a lejos se veían unas cuántas caras ansiosas por su presencia.

En definitiva, eran MUCHAS personas esperando pleno él.

El corazón de JongHyun se disparó cuando vio a la primera chica acercarse a él. Inhalo y exhalo varias veces hasta que la tuvo en frente.

Ella era bastante joven, probablemente de su edad o un poco menos. Entre sus manos traía el álbum que debía firmar y una pequeña bolsa que él ignoró por completo.

-"Oppa hola."- Dijo ella al ver que JongHyun seguía mirandola sin decir nada.

-"Oh sí, ¡ho-hola! - respondió tartamudeando por la vergüenza.

La chica sonrió sonrojada y le entregó el disco junto con la bolsa, diciéndole que era un presente de su parte.

JongHyun agradeció más calmado mientras terminaba de plantar su firma en una de las páginas dentro del álbum.

Luego se lo entregó y ella fue retirada por los asistentes mientras él la seguía con la mirada asombrado por el encuentro tan corto.

Creía que esos encuentros podían ser más duraderos y tendría a la oportunidad de conversar un poco más pero mientras pasaban los minutos se daba cuenta que no era así.

Las chicas pasaban una tras otra sin siquiera poder observarlas con cuidado o agradecerles correctamente. Eso era muy molesto para él, sobretodo porque ahora sabía que esas personas estaban esperando por conocerlo. Le parecía hasta cierto punto muy injusto que fuera tan poco tiempo.

-"Hola." - habló sin mirar a la persona que estaba en frente ya que seguía firmando el disco de una chica antes en la fila.

-"¿Por qué luces agitado?" - preguntó la voz de la persona que ignoraba.

-"Oh solo es cansancio por... " - cayó sus palabras al notar una presencia masculina mirandolo sonriente. - "E-eres un chico..."-

-"Sip, lo soy. Pero te amo incluso más que cualquiera de éstas tontas chicas." -

¿Lo amaba? ¿un chico lo amaba?

-"A pues... nunca se me había declarado un chico. " - sonrió con levedad recibiendo el album que debía firmar.

-"Mejor así, de esa manera seré el único. ¿No te molesta verdad oppa? " -

JongHyun levantó la vista, plantandola de inmediato en el chico de anteojos. No solo le había dicho que lo amaba sino ahora lo llamaba "oppa."

Sus manos le sudaban y las piernas empezaban a temblarle, no era muy justo para su cuerpo tener que pasar por alto las palabras cariñosas del chico.

-"N-no, no me molesta. " - extendió el disco ya firmado, evitando mirar al contrario. Estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hacerlo.

-"Oppa no has respondido la pregunta que te hice aquí... " - forzandose a sí mismo a lidiar con sus nervios y con los murmuros de JinKi pidiéndole que se deshaciera del muchacho, levantó la mirada notando que éste le señalaba un post-it pegado en la esquina del álbum.

-"Lo siento, no lo vi." - tomó el disco entre sus manos otra vez y se concentró en leer lo que éste decía.

"Oppa... ¿podrías ser mi novio? "

Su sangre se congeló al darse cuenta que la pregunta era demasiado comprometedora. Lo peor de la situación era que más abajo habían tres opciones a escoger. Las cuáles eran: SÍ - CLARO - POR SUPUESTO.

Estaba claramente en una encrucijada muy fuerte.

-"¿Oppa?"-

Al escuchar esa voz otra vez no tuvo más que marcar lo primero que pasó por su mente. Quería quitar al chico con carita inocente de su vista. Lo ponía muy nervioso con sus preguntas amorosas y apodos cariñosos.

-"Toma." - le entregó el disco sin mirarlo a los ojos. - "Fue un gusto conocerte, gracias por el apoyo. " -

-"Hyung... " - escuchó al otro llamarlo como debería.

-"Uhm... "- levantó la mirada por última vez.

-"Gracias... te amo. " - Y salió corriendo con el disco abrazado a su pecho.

Allí venían otra vez esas palabras que le producían escalofríos, pero ésta vez ganó una sonrisa amplia y unas mejillas sonrojadas del chico aterrador antes que éste saliera huyendo.

Porque sí, era aterrador. Con su carita de santo lo había hecho sudar de los nervios.

Tuvo que pedir un poco de agua para poder calmarse.

-"¿Sucede algo? Estás pálido. " - preguntó JinKi en medio del receso que habían decidido tomar.

-"Un chico me dijo que me amaba. "- respondió con la mirada en el vacío. Escuchando casi de inmediato las risas escandalosas de su mánager. -"¡HYUNG NO ES GRACIOSO! "-

-"Creí que era algo más grave JongHyun, casi te desmayas por una cosa tan tonta... "-

-"¿Tonta? ¡NO SOY GAY! ESAS COSAS NO ME GUSTAN."

-"Igual son tus fans, no tienes por qué alterarte. Además es un pobre nerd come libros, no te hará daño. " -

-"Ese nerd come libros me miraba como un trozo de carne." -

-"Eres muy exagerado. Mejor sigamos con la firma de autógrafos porque más fans están esperando por ti." -

-"Está bien...pero prometeme que ese mini monstruo no se acercará a mí nunca más. " -

JinKi rió palmeando su espalda una vez más. Tal vez para él era una tontería pero para JongHyun era importante.

Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso, menos con un hombre. En ese momento lo que más quería era que ese chiquillo jamás se le acercara.

Y estaba decidido, el pequeño monstruo nerd come libros no volvería a intimidarlo nunca más...


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! "

Un mes... sólo había pasado un mes y ya me estaba volviendo loco.

Mi pasión era escribir canciones; cantarlas para que mis fans se unieran en mis viajes amorosos. Sin embargo, gracias a que un chico de aspecto angelical y expresión inocente, me veía obligado a mandar mi carrera directo a la basura.

¡Sí, a la basura!

Desde que respondí a su pregunta en la firma de autógrafos no había dejado de acosarme.

Su presencia era inevitable en las últimas dos reuniones de fans y lo peor de todo era que se la pasaba golpeando a toda chica que quería tomarse una foto conmigo.

No se sí objetivo era dejarme sin fans, pero debido a sus ataques de ira cuando me veía con otra persona, sólo me ocasionaba más conflictos con la compañía.

Todos los días me llamaban la atención por "supuestamente" darle alas a un desconocido para que se enamorara de mí. Cuando la realidad era todo lo contrario y lo que más quería era deshacerme de él.

-"Key está aquí JongHyun..." -habló JinKi tomando mi hombro. Ambos estábamos hartos de verlo interminables veces. - "No sé si éste chico sea millonario pero ha comprado la mitad de las entradas que se encontraban a la venta." -

-"¿Es broma verdad?" -Pregunté aún sorprendido por esa noticia.

-"No, y según me informaron quiso comprar todas pero no se lo permitieron. "-

Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Cómo alguien normal podía gastar tanto dinero con tal de ver a una persona? ¿Cómo?

El monstruo nerd era un total psicópata, y lo peor es que estaba obsesionado conmigo. A tal punto de querer que absolutamente nadie se me acerque o intente hacerlo. De lo contrario, él cometería una barbaridad sin importar que pudiera incluso ser una mujer.

Recuerdo la vez en que me esperó fuera de mi departamento y tomó de los cabellos a mi maquillista. Fue realmente horrible estar en medio intentando que la soltara, más aún cuando él era un chico bastante ágil.

Por más que tratara de perseguirlo por toda la ciudad jamás lo alcanzaría. Era demasiado rápido e inteligente. Podía trepar muros, quebrar vidrios, desarmar a los de seguridad y sobretodo podía acorralarme contra cualquier pared cercana a nosotros.

Daba miedo, o al menos a mí me hacía sentir así.

Estaba seguro que ese día no sería no la excepción. Él estaba allí afuera esperando por verme o tal vez buscar la manera de besarme en frente de todas las fans. Porque al parecer eso es lo que estaba buscando hacer desde días atrás.

-"Ya debes subir al escenario así que prepárate y por favor trata de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado." - JinKi acarició mi cabello como si fuera mi padre, palmeó un poco mi trasero y me empujó al escenario en medio de mis alocados nervios.

Si normalmente había 3000 fans, en ese momento podía observar la mitad de esa cantidad llenando el local, mientras que en la cola para la firma de discos había unos 100. Siendo encabezados por el monstruo come libros.

Lo miré casi por instinto y me dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas intimidantes, mordiéndose el labio como si quisiera incitarme a cometer un acto pecaminoso.

No se cómo pero él podía hacerme temblar con sólo una mirada, unas fuerzas entrecortadas en mi estómago y garganta con su sola presencia. A pesar de parecer tan inocente él era una completa máquina de sorpresas.

-"¡OPPA!" - gritó él, corriendo hacia mí cuando dieron la indicación para que la firma de autógrafos empezara.

-"Por favor...no grites..." - susurré entre dientes fingiendo una sonrisa ante los fotógrafos.

-"Bueno..." - sonrió también - "Pero ¿prometes que podremos vernos en tu camerino cuando esto acabe?" - dejó uno de los tantos discos que había comprado sobre la mesa para que yo lo pudiera firmar.

-"¿Q-qué? ¿Estás loco?" - arrugó la frente, haciendo pucheros y logrando confundir una vez más mi mente sobre su comportamiento.

-"Por favor... ¡te juro que no volveré a golpear a los de seguridad! - se inclinó hacia mi rostro quedando demasiado cerca. Los gritos de las fans no se hicieron esperar ante su alocado actuar.

-"Está bien pero aléjate no puedes estar tan cerca..." - pasé saliva entregándole el disco ya firmado.

-"Ok..." - se alejó un poco, recibiendo entre sus manos el álbum y apretándolo contra su pecho. - "A propósito, hoy estás muy guapo así que no coquetees con todas esas tontas que vienen a verte porque puedo ponerme muy celoso ¿sí? Nos vemos en un rato yeobo..." -

Y cómo lo pronostiqué, el pequeño monstruo come libros había atacado una vez más. Dañando mi sistema nervioso y alterando mi presión.

¿Qué hice luego? Pues nada... sólo tomé un vaso de agua y seguí firmando los demás discos bajo su atenta mirada unos metros más allá de mí.

Con esa carita inocente nadie sospecharía lo bipolar y posesivo que es.

El monstruo era muy buen actor; a veces también llegaba a engañarme muy bien, por eso terminaba perdonandolo de todas sus locuras, ganandome los regaños de mi mánager.

-"¡¿ESTÁS LOCO JONGHYUN?!" - me regañó JinKi al enterarse que el pequeño psicópata entraría a mi camerino.

\- "No te entiendo... primero, me pides que haga lo que esté en mis manos para deshacerme de él y ahora lo invitas aquí... ¿¡DIME SI NO ES JUSTO QUE ESTÉ ENOJADO?! " -

-"¡Yo no lo invité!"- camine hacia él - "Si no aceptaba su propuesta se hubiera puesto a gritar a viva voz que soy su novio cuando no lo soy... ¿te imaginas el escándalo que se armaría? " -

-"De todas formas tú no debiste... "-

JinKi quedó en silencio al escuchar la puerta. Nos miramos porque sabíamos que ese sonido sólo podía ser del monstruo.

Ese que tanto a él como a mí nos intimidaba con su voz chillona y su risa escandosa. Su mirada oculta bajo esos círculos redondos y el mechón de cabello a medio crecer. Sus típicas camisas a cuadros, pantalones holgados y esos molestos zapatos negros sin nada de gracia.

Desde la primera impresión podíamos darnos cuenta que era un completo nerd.

-"¡OPPA!"- escuchamos tras la puerta mientras ésta era golpeada desesperadamente.

-"Ve a abrir, yo saldre por la puerta de escape... " - dijo JinKi huyendo de la situación.

-"Pe-pero...-

Suspiré profundo, mi amigo y sobretodo mi mánager me había dejado sólo. De esa manera el monstruo terminaría violandome... ¿genial no?

Me acerqué a la puerta, escuchado varios golpes en el camino. Ni siquiera tomé el picaporte cuando una patada terminó por tumbarme al suelo.

-"¡OPPA!" - gritó avanlanzandose sobre mí sujetando mi cuello como un niño pequeño y logrando sacarme el aire.

-"Me e-estas aho-gando... " -

-"¡Oh Dios lo siento! " - se apartó de mí tomando mi mano y ayudandome a levantarme.

-"Gr-acias..." - susurré sin mirarlo.

-"De nada yeobo... "- sonrió

-"Me das miedo chico... en verdad..." -

-"Dame un beso."- se acercó rápidamente pero logré esquivarlo.

-"¡CLARO QUE NO!" - me quedé tras el sofá sujetando una almohada muy fuerte sobre mi pecho.

Como si eso fuera a salvarme de él...

-"¿Por qué?"- ladeó su cabeza de una manera hasta cierto punto tierna. - "Somos novios. Y lo novios se dan besitos y abrazos." -

-"Yo... yo nunca dije que somos novios... " -

Un puchero se formó en sus labios, temblando ligeramente cuando comenzó a llorar.

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro y se dejó caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas, produciendo un ruido molesto cuando sollozaba.

Yo seguía allí detrás del sofá mirando a todos lados y buscando que algún ángel enviado por Dios viniera a ayudarme.

Pero claro, eso nunca pasó.

De un momento ya me hallaba abrazandolo contra mi cuerpo, palmeando su espalda y haciendo uso de mi típica estupidez.

Se abrazó a mi cintura, apegando su cabeza a mi pecho y levantandola un poco queriendo robarme un beso.

-"Oye oye... tampoco abuses..."- apartandome de él logré ponerme de pie. Se veía confundido pero sólo atino a repetir mi actuar. - "Estoy intentando razonar contigo pero... "-

Recibí una bofetada en mis labios tan fuerte que caí al suelo. Increiblemente el pequeño monstruo bipolar me había golpeado.

Cuando quise reaccionar me tumbó boca a arriba, subiendose sobre mí y quedando a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

-"¿Q-Qué pretendes...?" - me atrevi a preguntar sin hacer un mínimo movimiento.

-"Voy a besarte. ¡Porque tú eres mi novio y estás en la obligación de darme besos cuando yo quiera!"-

Me besó con desespero, metiendo su lengua en mi boca como si fuera a arrancarme el aire. Sus manos tomaron las mías obligandome a tomar su cintura mientras él cogía mis cabellos casi arrancandomelos.

No sé por qué pero no tuve reacción ante sus movimientos. Me quedé estático con los ojos bien abiertos dejando que el psicópata me medio violara a su antojo.

Tocó todo lo que pudo, mordió todo lo que sus ojos vieron, y dejó varias marcas en mi mandíbula aludiendo a que quería marcarme como suyo.

Y supongo que sus planes eran seguir más allá que sus salvajes caricias, pero su celular sonó y lo obligó a alejarse de mi cuerpo.

-"Oh... yeobo tengo que irme... " - chistó molesto. - "De todas maneras, gracias por ser tan cariñoso conmigo, en verdad lo necesitaba. " - y picoteo mis labios interminables veces antes de irse, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando reaccione ya me hallaba en el sofá con JinKi a mi lado pidiendome que despertara.

"Me siento violado hyung... " fue lo único que salió de mi boca antes de desmayarme y perder la conciencia una vez más.

El monstruo come libros había cruzado la línea. ¿Cómo pudo tocarme así? jamás me habían hecho lo que él, sobretodo ningún hombre.

Parecía que él no se daba cuenta que a mí no me gustaba para nada tenerlo cerca, o es que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, porque incluso me había golpeado. En definitva ese chico estaba mal de la cabeza.

Pero por supuesto, yo no podía quedarme en paz. Me vengaria de él sin importar cuánto me costara.

El pequeño y pervertido monstruo no se libraria de mi ira tan rápido.


	4. Capítulo III

Capítulo III

"Creo que me gusta un monstruo come libros."

La mirada intimidante del pequeño monstruo da vueltas en mi cabeza volviendo esos escalofríos ya rutinarios a mi cuerpo. Su sonrisa sarcástica acompañada de unos hoyuelos ligeramente tiernos.

Key, es su nombre, pero para mí siempre será el pequeño y ruidoso monstruo que está obsesionado conmigo.

Aunque debo aceptar que mi suerte no está tan mal en los últimos días.

Mi acosador no ha aparecido en tres semanas y eso es genial. Ahora tengo aire para respirar sin que venga alguien a besarme a la fuerza e intentar violarme como veces anteriores.

Y bueno, debería sentirme... ¿feliz?... ¿tal vez liberado?

Por lo menos sentirme bien porque pasaré mi cumpleaños solo, y sin que nadie me moleste.

"Jjongie dame un beso!"

Mierda... su voz es casi como una grabadora en mi cabeza. Dando vueltas y vueltas mientras unas raras burbujas explotan en mi estómago. No sé si sea asco o alguna otra cosa pero no es nada normal tener éstas sensaciones recorriendo mi cuerpo. No si son producidas por él.

He llegado a mis 22 con una de mis metas ya cumplidas; soy un cantante y compositor en progreso. En ese sentido estoy casi realizado.

Por otro lado tengo en mente llegar a los 25 con una novia estable. Una chica que me entienda y me ayude a sobrellevar mi carrera lo mejor posible. Que sea pacífica, tierna, única, tal vez no muy guapa pero que tenga unos hermosos ojos. Su mirada debe ser profunda, algunas veces intimidante y otras tímida. De la misma manera en la que me mira Key.

¿Key? ¿Dije…Key?

No, no…esto no está bien.

El síndrome de la "vejez" me está pasando factura, por eso pienso disparates. El pequeño monstruo está consiguiendo su objetivo, me estoy volviendo loco.

—"¡FELIZ CUMPLE…a..ños…"—

Ladeo mi cabeza, topándome con mi mánager quién trae un gran pastel de cumpleaños en sus manos. Supongo que es para mí, pero estoy tan desparramado en el suelo que la flojera de abrir la boca y preguntarle me lo impide.

JinKi camina sin dejar de mirarme, así de preocupado y estresado como siempre anda. Deja el pastel sobre el velador de mi cama y se arrodilla hasta mi altura. Mientras que esa horrible corbata suya daña mi visión y su perfume barato invade mis fosas nasales.

—"¿Podrías explicarme por qué estás tirado en el suelo con la pijama puesta?" — pregunta él regañándome peor que mi madre cuando robo las galletas de la cocina.

—"Me he vuelto loco hyung." —

La carcajada estruendosa y burlesca de mi contrario se deja escuchar por toda la habitación. ¡Como si a mí me causara gracia todos mis síntomas gracias al monstruo come libros!

Dejo salir un suspiro, en medio de lo cómico que puede parecerle a mi mánager. Después de todo para él solo soy JongHyun el idol, no la persona que también piensa y siente.

Con dificultad, y bastante flojera de por medio, me levanto de las frías mayólicas. Sacudiendo el polvo pegado a mi trasero por haber estado tanto tiempo tirado en el suelo.

Siento la mirada de JinKi siguiéndome hasta que, literalmente, me tiro en la cama panza arriba. Y siguiendo con mi síndrome de la "vejez" me pongo a cantar la canción de los Teletubies.

Soy idiota, lo sé, pero intento disfrutar mis últimos minutos como joven.

—"YAH! ¡CÁLLATE JONGHYUN!" — Una de las almohadas cae directo a mi cara, impidiendo que siguiera con mi concierto de canciones infantiles. —"¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡PARECES UN LOCO!" —

Vaya novedad.

—"Es porque lo estoy hyung. Soy un loco sin remedio." — Miro al techo, cegando a mis ojos al dar con la gran luz amarilla del foco. — "Se supone que debería estar feliz ¿o no? Hoy es mi cumpleaños." —

—"Tú lo has dicho, pero mírate cómo estás. ¡ERES UN DESASTRE!" — En medio de un nuevo regaño se sienta a mi lado en la cama, hundiendo el colchón producto de sus kilos de más.

Demasiado pollo frito así que lo pondré a dieta.

—"Es el síndrome de la vejez." — Suspiro de nuevo, desganado y con ganas de malgastar mi tiempo haciendo nada, pero en vez de recibir un consuelo para mi depresión sólo consigo otro almohadazo en la cara. — "¡Auch hyung! ¿Por qué me golpeas?" —

—"¡Porque hablas puras estupideces niño!" — ¿Niño? Tengo 22 y para él sigo siendo un niño. —"¿Cuál síndrome de la vejez? ¡Lo que tienes se llama engreimiento!" —

—"No, esto es diferente. Desde que me desperté he hablado pura incoherencia, incluso el monstruo come libros aparece en mi mente de la nada." —

—"¿Key? ¿Estabas pensando en Key?" — Asiento con la cabeza ocultando mi poca vergüenza. —"No puedo creerlo JongHyun, creí que estarías feliz con que ya te haya dejado en paz." —

Yo también lo creía pero al parecer es todo lo contrario. Su voz chillona, su sonrisa maliciosa y esa mirada intensa oculta bajo dos grandes círculos de cristal.

Desde que lo conocí nunca había tomado en cuenta su aspecto físico, para mí esas cosas normalmente son irrelevantes en cualquier persona, pero con Key tuve algo diferente.

Claro, el hecho de que le tuviera miedo no hubiera cambiado si apareciera en tanga en vez de con unos pantalones anchos y las camisas a cuadros, al contrario, de tan solo imaginar a un chico en ropa interior con intención de violarte sería más intimidante. Aparte que lograría su cometido más rápido.

El monstruo come libros es tan raro que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de observarlo con curiosidad. Aunque sí tenía muy en claro la manera sexual en la que me miraba.

Si no me violó del todo ese último día de seguro lo haría en cualquier otro momento.

Todavía siento escalofríos cuando lo recuerdo.

—"Estoy confundido hyung. Él me da miedo pero a la vez me hace falta su acoso diario." — suena tan ilógico que hasta JinKi se ríe de mis ideas locas.

—"Te hace falta un buen golpe JongHyun, si sigues así mañana me dirás que ¡estás enamorado de él!"—

No, no… eso jamás.

—"Eso sí suena tonto, no podría enamorarme de Key porque no soy gay." —

Mi mánager frunce el ceño, como si no creyera mucho en mis palabras. Deja salir un suspiro de su garganta y luego palmea mi hombro para salir de la habitación rumbo a la cocina con la excusa de que necesito un café caliente para ordenar mis ideas sobre estar interesado en Key de una manera amorosa.

Por alguna razón siento como si esa posibilidad en mi orientación sexual no fuera tan lejana. Tal vez puede gustarme un chico y no necesariamente me convierta en un hombre gay.

Incluso mi objetivo de tener novia se deformó gracias a la imagen de Key en mi mente, confundiéndome si una de mis metas sería conseguir una chica o escoger a alguien que me ame de manera sincera.

Sería bueno pensar en Key como alguien normal y no como mi acosador. Tal vez como una chica linda y no como un chico nerd sin gracia.

Puedo sonar más estúpido que de costumbre pero es la realidad. Nunca he pensado en un hombre como alguien a quién amar, me parece raro y hasta cierto punto no me gusta. Por ahora solo quiero encontrar la razón por la que el monstruo anda dando vueltas en mi mente.

—"JongHyun llegó un paquete para ti." — JinKi vuelve a la habitación, con una pequeña caja en su mano derecha y la tasa de café en la otra.

—"¿Para mí?" — pregunto sosteniendo la caja envuelta en un papel ridículamente rosa. —"¿Quién lo ha mandado?" —

—"Yo que sé, seguro es alguna fan. Puedes deducirlo por ese feo papel rosa de muchos corazones." —

Era lo más seguro. Y siendo sincero esas cosas son las que menos me gustan de las mujeres, todo rosa y lleno de flores o corazones.

Soy romántico, pero prefiero demostrarlo a través de mis canciones y no con objetos dañinos para la vista masculina.

Al menos a mí no me gustan las cosas tan "cute" por decirlo de alguna manera.

—"Tal vez es de alguno de tus amigos que quiere jugarte una broma." — Sí claro, amigos.

—"¿Cuáles amigos hyung? Todos están ocupados como para…" —

En el proceso de desenvolver la pequeña caja y abrir la tapa principal encuentro una carta doblada en cuatro partes y una tarjeta, también llena de corazones.

Lo que dice dicha tarjeta se oye confuso, bastante de hecho.

Esto salió de mi mientras pensaba en ti oppa.

Dentro de la caja también está un frasco transparente, envuelto en un lazo rosa, con los estúpidos corazones en él otra vez.

Miro a JinKi quién está sentado frente a mí, y por la expresión en sus ojos puedo deducir que ese líquido blanco dentro del frasco no es precisamente "crema para manos."

—"Dime que no es lo que parece." — le pregunto en medio de mi expresión de asco.

—"Tengo la impresión que eso lo mandó Key." — oh no… — "JongHyun, eso dentro del frasco es… semen." —

El monstruo ha ataco de nuevo. Enviándome un "regalo" de cumpleaños muy fuera de lo común.

Su semen…

¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO ENVÍA SEMEN A ALGUIEN POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS?! ¡¿QUIÉN?!

Es sucio, asqueroso, inmoral…

…y no puedo creer que minutos antes haya pensado en Key como un chico que podría gustarme.

Está loco, totalmente fuera de sus cinco sentidos. El miedo ha vuelto a mí por su culpa.

Esto salió de mi mientras pensaba en ti oppa.

Claro, me lo imaginaba… es tan psicópata que se toca teniéndome a MÍ en su cabeza.

Hasta los escalofríos empiezan a recorrer mi columna.

—"Dame esto lo echaré a la basura." —

JinKi toma el frasco en sus manos, lo mira con asco y luego sale de la habitación, dejándome solo con las náuseas subiendo por mi sangre.

Otra vez siento que el monstruo come libros me violará cuando aparezca.

¿Acaso es momento de llamar a la policía? ¿De internarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico?

Lo segundo sería lo mejor, ya no sé si deba sentir miedo o pena por el chico nerd. Él puede hacer algo peor y nada lo salvaría de la cárcel.

Si yo lo ayudo podría curarse y…

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESTOY SIENDO UN BIPOLAR!

Key debe alejarse de mí, sea como sea. No importa cuánto cueste pero contrataré a 20 personas para que resguarden el departamento y le impidan la entrada.

Aún tengo en mis manos la carta que venía dentro de la caja, y no me imagino las barbaridades que están escritas allí.

A pesar de que la curiosidad me esté matando no la leeré… no lo haré.

No lo haré…

No lo….

¡OK A LA MIERDA! Voy a leerla.

Otro estúpido lazo rosa con los corazones que me impide abrir la carta y que no tardo mucho en arrancarlo. Sin siquiera saber que lo siguiente que vendría alteraría mi corazón.

"¡Oppa feliz cumpleaños!

Soy KiBum, o tal vez Key como te dijeron que me llamaba. Supongo que te preguntarás por qué he estado desaparecido éste corto tiempo, y a través de esta carta te contaré la razón.

Tienes derecho a saberlo ¿no? Sobre todo porque eres mi hermoso y sexy novio.

Bueno he aquí mi explicación:

Llevo varias semanas haciendo doble turno en mi trabajo, incluso he tenido que dejar la universidad para poder hacerlo bien.

Aunque a pesar de eso aún no he podido juntar el dinero que necesito para comprarte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Pienso que el dejar de verte valdrá la pena cuando en tus ojos se reflejen lágrimas de felicidad. Y cuando me digas que me amas dándome muchos besitos de esos que tanto me gustan.

Por ahora soy un mal novio por no poder estar a tu lado en un día tan especial, pero prometo que muy pronto te compensaré ¿sí?

Eres mi mundo Jjongie, prácticamente eres lo único que me mantiene con vida.

Desde que te vi en la televisión cuando anunciaban tu debut como cantante me tienes atrapado. No solo eres guapo sino que también tan talentoso que a veces me pregunto si en verdad eres real.

Las letras de tus canciones son mi propia historia contigo, los verdaderos sentimientos que quiere gritar mi corazón, y que estoy seguro que tú también sientes.

Te amo tanto que he dejado de pensar en mí mismo, te amo tanto que no me importa ser tachado como un loco psicópata, y te amo tanto que puedo soportar tus constantes rechazos.

Muchas personas me dicen que no estoy bien, que necesito ayuda y yo me niego.

Puedo estar enfermo y obsesionado contigo, pero no me importa lo que suceda, sé que eres mío al igual que tu corazón.

Si no te sientes convencido puedo convencerte… ¡he preparado algunos piropos para que caigas rendido a mis pies!

Aquí te van algunos y espero no te rías de mí porque son con mucho amor.

'Disculpa, ¿te llamas Google? Es que en ti encuentro todo lo que busco…'

Ah… ¿apoco no está creativo? ¿No te convenció? Tengo otro para ti…

'Me encanta tu camiseta, aunque quedaría mejor en el suelo de mi habitación'

No sería mala idea ¿no? Apuesto a que te estás riendo Jjongie…mira aquí va otro!

'Te metería de todo menos miedo'

Me dijeron que éste era muy descarado pero no me importa, sé que te gustó. Te voy a mandar el último para cerrar con broche de oro…

'Que no me entere yo que ese culito hermoso pasa hambre...'

Creo que éste me lo tendrías que decir tú a mí 3

Jjongie yo lo único que quiero es que sonrías ¿si? No me odies por esto, yo realmente te amo mucho, aunque te hagas el difícil sé que caerás!

Espero puedas amarme tanto como yo a ti y podamos vivir felices para siempre como en Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz 3

Me despido mi novio hermoso y de abdominales mordibles! 3

Atte: Key, bebé de Jjongie.

PD. Lo que trae el frasco lo saqué de mi ser el día en que no pude terminar de darte besitos T-T me dejaste duro ese día y tuve que llegar a casa y vaciar el caño :p"

—"JongHyun ¿de qué te ríes? Hasta afuera se te escucha."—

—"Alguien me ha dado el mejor regalo de mi vida." —

—"¿Quién?" —

—"KiBum, el pequeño y pervertido monstruo." —


	5. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

"Mi corazón es bipolar."

El cielo está diferente desde días atrás. La brisa del viento se siente más fresca que de costumbre. Y el latido de mi corazón es plenamente bipolar.

Desde que el monstruo me envió esa extraña carta, no he podido dormir bien. Me siento confundido a causa de sus "piropos" bastante originales y raros.

Bueno, todo en él es raro.

No importa lo que haga o lo que diga, en mi cabeza sólo puedo pensarlo como el monstruo come libros que logró ganarse un pedacito súper súper chiquito dentro de mi corazón.

Él ha sido el único que se tomó el tiempo de escribirme una carta y desearme feliz cumpleaños. Haciéndome olvidar los ratos en los que me siento solo.

De hecho, si me pongo a pensar siempre me siento así. Totalmente solo pero lleno de trabajo.

Según JinKi ese debe ser el sacrificio que debo hacer para poder ser un cantante exitoso y ganarme un nombre en el mundo de la música.

Y pues yo entiendo eso, pero ¿sacrificar a mis amigos? ¿Mi sueño? ¿Mi futuro como esposo? No me parece justo.

Las personas que me rodean no son cercanos, al contrario, son miembros de la empresa o tal vez algún productor musical que le importa tres rábanos mi vida y mis sentimientos.

Ni siquiera puedo hablar con mi mánager porque anda demasiado ocupado planeando todo lo referente a mí. Tratando de que las ventas de mi disco vayan bien y traigan pérdidas a la empresa.

Se encarga de mi imagen, de los eventos, firmas de autógrafos, próximos conciertos y reuniones de fans.

En general, JinKi maneja mi vida.

"JongHyun ya conseguí la dirección." Dice él entrando al estudio de grabación dónde nos encontramos ahora mismo. "¿Piensas ir hoy?"

Se sienta al lado mío, plantando su cara de disgusto frente a mis ojos cuando le miro sonriendo.

Esa actitud se debe a que está molesto conmigo desde que le dije mis planes con Key. Me repite que estoy loco muchas veces y que con mi decisión solo conseguiré más problemas.

JinKi no toma en cuenta que mis intenciones con el monstruo no son amorosas, al contrario, yo lo que quiero es ayudarlo para poder deshacerme de él lo antes posible.

Mi mánager no lo entiende de esa forma y cree que éste jueguito podría terminar mal. Incluso que podría enamorarme del monstruo nerd.

Y bueno seamos sinceros, ¿Quién podría enamorarse de su acosador?

Ningún ser humano en su sano juicio lo haría.

"Sí, ahora mismo. Recojo mi chaqueta y nos vamos." Me levanto de mi asiento y camino hacia la oficina en busca de mi prenda. "Irás conmigo ¿verdad hyung?"

"No, irás tu solo." Giro hacia él, noto que trae el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Sigue molesto por ésta situación.

Mi decisión está tomada, no puedo echarme para atrás ahora.

He investigado sobre una de las mejores clínicas psiquiátricas de la ciudad, y ellos están dispuestos a ayudarme con Key. Aunque están libres dentro de un mes y medio. Lo que me obliga a tenerlo dentro de mi departamento durante ese tiempo para que no logre escapar.

Sé que es arriesgado, sobre todo porque él no está muy bien de la cabeza y mi vida corre peligro a su lado, pero supongo que éste es un sacrificio que debo tomar.

El muchacho está enfermo, hasta cierto punto no tiene conciencia de sus acciones. Así que por eso, y porque de alguna forma ha llegado a conmoverme, voy a ayudarlo.

'En verdad te amo Jjongie.'

Su voz chillona suena diferente en mi mente. Es como si ya no le tuviera tanto miedo como antes. Desde que leí su carta algo dentro de mi rencor hacia él cambió.

Tal vez sea porque gracias a sus tontos piropos logré reír un rato olvidándome del estrés que vivo día a día.

Acepto que su "regalito" me causó una sensación entre horror y asco, pero bueno el pobre chico sólo intenta conseguir mi atención, e indirectamente lo está logrando.

Voy de camino al lugar dónde Key trabaja porque quiero hablar con él sobre mis planes. Quiero que entienda mi situación y pueda comprender que cuando se cure podemos ser amigos. Aunque no sé si su reacción vaya a ser la más agradable posible.

"Joven JongHyun ya llegamos." El auto se detiene en una calle algo transitada, despertando en mí la duda de que nos hemos confundido. Sin embargo, la dirección concuerda. Guiando mi visión a un pequeño establecimiento de hamburguesas.

Es muy extraño, se supone que el pequeño monstruo trabaja en ese lugar.

"Voy a bajar aquí. Espérame en el estacionamiento mientras voy a recoger a una persona." Con sigilo bajo del auto, acomodando la capucha negra y los lentes oscuros.

No puedo arriesgarme a que alguna persona me reconozca, empiece a gritar y a armar un escándalo echando a perder mis planes.

Cuando logro llegar al lugar, me doy cuenta que está lleno de gente esperando por una hamburguesa. Miran hacia el mostrador, revisan sus bolsillos y se sientan en las mesas alrededor.

'¡HAMBURGUESA CON DOBLE QUESO PARA LA MESA CUATRO, LISTA!'

Esa voz… tan chillona que alborota mi corazón.

Me inclino un poco hacia la barra dispensadora donde llegan las hamburguesas ya preparadas. Y un chico rubio, de tez pálida y ojos rasgados totalmente hermosos.

No para de moverse de un lado a otro mientras que sirve los platos para los clientes. Sonríe de vez en cuando llamando la atención de algunos chicos alrededor. Y cuando menos lo espero suelta una risa escandalosa que me causa escalofríos en las piernas.

Me siento en una de las mesas, sosteniéndome de la madera dura para no desmayarme.

Tiene que ser una mala broma o una simple coincidencia. Ese chico hermoso no podía ser el monstruo nerd como libros.

No, no y NO.

¿Dónde están sus gafas enormes y su ropa holgada? ¿Dónde está ese cabello desordenado a medio pintar?

¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nervioso y me sudan las manos? ¿Por qué la idea de que luce adorable vuela en mi mente?

Lo sigo observando y él parece un chico tan normal, algo femenino por su manera de cocinar, pero normal.

En éste momento ya no sé qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Mis piernas han quedado clavadas al suelo.

¿Debo hablarle? ¿Debo acercarme a él?

Oh Dios ¿Qué debo hacer?

"¡JJONGIE!" Su voz chillona otra vez invade mis tímpanos. Haciéndome pegar un salto de la silla cuando me encuentro con su mirada intimidante.

Me sigue dando escalofríos a pesar que traiga un mandil rosa atacado a su delgada cintura, y traiga unos jeans muy apegados marcando sus torneadas piernas y…

¡YAH! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA KIM JONGHYUN?! ¡REACCIONA!

Camino hacia la barra, ocultando mi rostro en la capucha negra. Y él sonríe formando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas rosas.

Cosquillas electrizantes recorren mi cuerpo cuando logro estar frente a frente con él. Mi corazón late fuerte actuando más bipolar que otras veces.

No sé qué me sucede… no sé qué me pasa que estoy actuando como un completo marica en éstos momentos.

"Ho-hola Key." Le digo casi en un susurro evitando mirarle a los ojos a pesar que los lentes negros me ocultan bien.

"Hola Jjongie." Esa sonrisita me pone nervioso otra vez. "No sabía que vendrías a recogerme hoy."

"Ah pues… pasaba por aquí y quise venir a verte. Me…imaginaba que trabajabas en otra clase de lugar."

Aún me quedan palabras por decir pero él ya no está, ha desaparecido en medio de unos cuantos vegetales y aceite de cocina.

Supongo que ha ido a cambiarse de ropa, o lo ha llamado su jefe. La verdad desconozco sus intenciones, al mismo tiempo que empiezo a desconocer las mías.

Y no, no es que sea una persona superficial, pero tampoco puedo negar que ver al monstruo totalmente transformado me agradó más.

Key es muy hermoso sólo que nunca me di el tiempo de observarlo, o tal vez esa barrera de chico nerd me impidió hacerlo.

Lo que sigo sin entender es por qué mi mente y mi corazón están comportándose así. De una manera tan descuidada y bipolar.

Él es mi acosador, mi fan sasaeng. No puede gustarme ni parecerme lindo porque todo lo que he venido diciendo sería una completa mentira.

¿Quién podría enamorarse de su acosador?

Supongo que ahora debo replantear mi respuesta.

"Ya volví puppy." Miro al lado y él está allí, con esa ropa que acostumbra a usar y esos anteojos que me volverán loco.

En una de sus manos trae flores, mientras que en la libre carga un gran bulto que se ve bastante pesado.

"Ah, ¿ya terminó tu turno?" pregunto observando detenidamente sus pantalones holgados llenos de cuadros multicolores.

"No, pero le pedí a mi jefe que me dejara salir temprano porque mi novio vino a recogerme."

Sí, ese chico es el mismo acosador que intentó violarme y mandó su semen como regalo de cumpleaños.

Ahora su jefe también creerá que soy su novio. PERFECTO ¿NO?

Mañana más tarde toda Corea se enterará que mi 'novio' trabaja preparando hamburguesas y es un completo psicópata.

GENIAL.

"Dame eso…" Tomo el gran paquete que carga en una mano. "Quiero hablar contigo, así que vamos al auto."

Salimos del establecimiento, acercándonos al auto que gracias a Dios se ha estacionado cerca a la entrada.

Le abro la puerta del vehículo, él me sonríe tiernamente murmurando un 'Gracias puppy' con cierto aegyo de por medio.

Luego subo yo al vehículo, dejando el paquete en el asiento delantero para tener más espacio. Cuando de un momento a otro siento al pequeño monstruo colgado de mi cuello como un koala.

"Te extrañé tanto Jjongie." Dice aferrándose a mí y terminando de quitarme el aire.

"Me estás ahogado Key… por favor quítate."

Y cuando por fin creo verme liberado de su acoso, él ataca mis labios subiéndose sobre mi regazo.

No hay ni necesidad de explicar la clase de besos que le gustan al monstruo bipolar ¿verdad?

Me toma del cabello mientras quita los lentes oscuros de mi rostro, me obliga a abrir la boca, me toca hasta en lugares indeseados sin importarle que el chofer esté frente a nosotros.

"Oye… ¡espera un momento!" logro casi gritar aprovechando que se ha alejado ligeramente.

Sigo sin entender cómo es que permito que me siga besando y tocando sin darle unas buenas bofetadas.

"¿Es necesario meterme tu lengua hasta la garganta?" Me atrevo a preguntarle en un arranque de sinceridad. Y él sólo ríe.

"Los besos son más ricos con lengua puppy." Toma el borde de mi camiseta, tirando de ella para picotear mis labios repetidas veces.

"Deja de hacer esto un momento…" Le separo poniendo mi mano en su pecho. "Debo decirte algo importante y quiero que me escuches atentamente."

Asiente con la cabeza, cual cachorrito obediente, y planta su mirada en mí esperando mis palabras.

Estoy nervioso por la manera en que vaya a reaccionar con mi propuesta. Puede que salga corriendo y no vuelva nunca más, o tal vez huya para luego atacarme por la espalda.

Es raro tener que confiar en alguien que no está bien de la cabeza.

"Iré al grano ¿sí?" Suspiro sabiendo que ésta decisión puede costarme mi virginidad y sobre todo mi integridad física. "Key… quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo."

Lo siguiente que sucede es tan confuso que me cuesta entender.

Él llora, cubriendo su rostro con las manos sin dejar de sollozar. Sorbe su nariz y me mira con una sonrisa débil, que a mi parecer es la más sincera de todas las que me ha dedicado.

Se agacha un poco, toma el paquete que le había ayudado a cargar, y finalmente lo extiende hacia mí.

"Por esto es que he estado trabajando doble turno." Me dice bajito, casi tímido por mi expresión.

Cojo en mis manos lo que él me entrega, tambaleando al notar que es bastante grande. Parece un regalo pero no está envuelto, sólo está forrado por un papel oscuro.

Empiezo a quitarlo, notando como Key no quita su mirada de mí poniéndome nervioso. Creo que a él le gusta causar éstos síntomas en mí.

"No puede ser…"

Es lo único que sale de mi boca cuando frente a mis ojos logro ver una hermosa y perfecta guitarra acústica. Esa misma que he querido desde hace tanto tiempo pero que no he podido comprar por falta de tiempo.

Parece tan ilógico que con el dinero que gano haya olvidado comprar algo que me ha obsesionado desde que tengo uso de razón.

"Es un poco cara por eso tuve que comprarla hasta ahora." Escucho su voz en medio de sollozos que no logro comprender. "Perdóname por entregártelo después de tanto tiempo luego de tu cumpleaños."

"¿Po-por qué lo compraste?" Le pregunto con hilo de voz atorado en mi garganta. "Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. Ni siquiera sé cómo te enteraste que quería una."

"Lo he comprado porque quiero verte feliz JongHyun, y porque quiero que me ames."

Sus palabras me estremecen, me ponen nervioso. Suenan tan sinceras que me es imposible dejar de temblar.

"¿Tú trabajas en éste lugar sólo para comprarme un regalo?" Me acerco más a él notando que está más nervioso que yo. "¿Por eso también lograste comprar la mitad de las entradas para la firma de autógrafos?"

"Eso tuve que conseguirlo de otra manera porque aquí no me pagan mucho." Responde limpiando su nariz con la manga de su camiseta. "Es mejor que no sepas lo que hice para conseguir ese dinero."

Ay no.

"Voy a pedirte que jamás en tu vida, vuelvas a hacer esto ¿entiendes? Jamás."

En uno de mis arranques de bipolaridad tomo su mano, acariciándola con suavidad cuando algo dentro de mí me hace sentir culpable.

Ese algo que me obliga a reflexionar que he sido muy duro con él, y le he juzgado en vano. Sin saber que ese pequeño monstruo está realmente enamorado de mí y sólo espera un poco de cariño.

Por eso es que para él significa tanto que yo lo haya invitado a vivir conmigo. Por eso es que llora de emoción y por eso es que me abraza con propiedad cuando me tiene cerca.

Key vive en un cuento dónde el protagonista soy yo, y lo único que importa es hacerme feliz. Sin siquiera darse cuenta que en sus ansias de verme sonreír sólo ha logrado que le tenga miedo.

Siento pena, a la vez dolor por no poder corresponderle. Si él no fuera así, tan posesivo y enfermo, tal vez cabría una minúscula posibilidad de quererlo. Pero no puedo arriesgarme a sentir algo por alguien que está psicológicamente mal. No puedo estar seguro si en verdad me ama o sólo es producto de su cabeza, por eso tengo tanto miedo de involucrarme.

Es un chico hermoso, y a pesar no ser gay puedo aceptarlo. Pero eso no basta para sentir amor.

La única manera de ayudarlo es internarlo en esa clínica para que lo traten y lo curen. De otra manera tanto él como yo saldremos lastimados.

"Key…" le llamo suavemente apretando el agarre en su mano. "Gracias por el regalo, en verdad."

Sonríe como siempre, sin decir nada para completar nuestra conversación. Es como si tuviera temor de pronunciar palabra y de encontrarse con una gran pared llamada 'JongHyun'.

Él sabe que no lo amo, sin embargo quiere seguir creyendo que sí lo hago. Que los dos compartimos un amor fuerte tanto uno por el otro. Lo que me hace sentir tan idiota por no armarme de valor y decirle que mis únicas intensiones son librarme de su acoso.

¿Debería decirle que me da miedo? ¿Que no lo amo?

No sé qué hacer, y no sé cómo no lastimarlo.

De lo único que puedo estar seguro es que tengo un corazón bastante bipolar, y que cada vez que intento enfrentarlo una nueva sensación aparece, haciéndome dudar de las cosas que ya estaba seguro.

Mi corazón bipolar me está obligando a actuar sin pensar, y a hacer algo que jamás creí hacer.

"Key…" le llamo de vuelta acercándome más a él hasta una distancia que rompe con nuestro espacio personal. Él me mira sin entender mi actitud, que de hecho ni yo mismo entiendo. "Por favor, no hagas que me acostumbre a esto."

Quiere hablar pero se lo impido de la manera más estúpida que se me pudo ocurrir en un momento así. Cuando es él quién me ama y soy yo quién se supone que no siente nada.

Soy un inconsciente, pero mi corazón me pide a gritos que lo haga solo una vez.

Solo una…

Mis labios tocan los suyos, mientras fuerzo a mis ojos a mantenerse abiertos, y por alguna razón que desconozco logran caer sobre mis párpados.

Le estoy besando sin entender la maldita razón del por qué se siente tan diferente a cuando él lo hace conmigo.

Sus besos siempre fueron salvajes, asfixiantes. Y ahora soy yo quién está sobre él, tratando de comprender la razón de éstas estúpidas cosquillas en mi estómago.

Nuestros alientos chocan, se mezclan con suavidad cuando por primera vez me impulso a tomar su cintura sin ninguna clase de presión.

Ahora sé que después de esto no podré ponerle un alto a sus caricias descuidadas. Y que de hoy en adelante emprenderé una aventura que pondrá en peligro mi corazón.

JinKi tenía razón, éste es un juego muy peligroso, porque sin querer puedo terminar enamorándome de mi acosador… el pequeño y HERMOSO monstruo.


	6. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

"Un triste MONO - drama."

¿Cuántos días pasaron desde que lo besé.? Fueron exactamente dos días.

¿Cuántas veces me acorraló contra la pared después de eso? Fueron exactamente veinte veces. Entre ellas 5 fueron en la pared fría de la ducha. Él era el que se bañaba pero yo terminaba mucho más mojado.

Y la verdad, ya estaba empezando a rendirme de luchar contra su posesividad.

Key vivía conmigo desde hace dos días. Yo mismo lo invité para que lo hiciera con la excusa de que quería conocerlo mejor y así poder ser amigos.

Claro está que esa no era mi intención, pero bueno no tenía más opción que acudir a esa razón.

Durante esas dos noches él durmió tranquilamente en el cuarto de visitas. Sólo nos veíamos para desayunar o por alguna razón coincidíamos en el sofá para ver televisión. El resto de las horas me mantenía encerrado en mi habitación cuidando de que no me atacara con sus besos repentinos. A pesar de que siempre terminaba por salirse con la suya.

Hoy, es sábado. Un día donde se supone debo descansar de toda la semana ajetreada grabando mi próximo disco.

Por eso y porque aún ando medio dormido, sigo en la cama mirando hacia el techo, perdiendome en éstos pensamientos individuales y locos a la vez.

La sonrisa de ese monstruo pervertido invadiendo mi mente bipolar, al mismo tiempo haciendo palpitar mi corazón.

Y sí, puede sonar absurdo pero ahora no puedo evitar sentirme así. Él lo ha logrado después de todo su esfuerzo.

Me gusta Key, me gusta ese pequeño monstruo.

¡ÉL NO TE PUEDE GUSTAR JONGHYUN! ¡DEBES DESHACERTE DE ESE LOCO NO ENAMORARTE!

Tal vez JinKi tenía razón. La idea principal es retenerlo un tiempo hasta que el hospital psiquiátrico pueda internarlo en sus instalaciones.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que mis sentimientos podían cambiar con su cercanía. Que él haría hasta lo imposible por enamorarme, sin importar las veces que insistiera en rechazarlo.

Key estaba encerrado en su mundo dónde yo seguía siendo la prioridad, y no existía otra cosa más importante que yo.

No es tan fácil para mí afrontar ésto. Él me gusta pero no debo enamorarme porque se irá en menos de lo que pienso. Y si me involucro no podré superarlo luego.

Ahora debo ir con cautela, cuidando mi corazón y manteniendome alerta para no cruzar los límites. De lo contrario, tendré que asumir las consecuencias de experimentar un amor unilateral.

"Oppa... " le escucho desde la entrada de mi habitación. Girando mi cabeza para observar como sobaba sus ojos cuál niño chiquito. "¿Puedo acostarme contigo?"

Paso saliva, intentando no atorarme por la primera impresión que me causaron sus palabras. Esa frase sonaba tan comprometedora viniendo de él. Y estaba apunto de regañarle cuando la realidad de sus intenciones me cayeron como balde de agua.

Key sólo quería... dormir.

"¡Por favor! Sólo un momentito mientras termina de amanecer." suplica dedicandome un puchero de cierto modo adorable. Sus manos delgadas tirando de su pantalón cuando éste se desliza curiosamente por sus caderas.

"Está bien, pero no vuelvas a llamarme oppa. Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes." me siento sobre mis piernas, quitando la sábana para que él pudiera arroparse también.

"Me gusta llamarte así Jjong." se acuesta a mi lado, coge mi mano y la tira hacia su pecho. "No puedo evitarlo, de esa manera puedo hacerte sentir que te quiero de verdad."

Sus latidos son fuertes, puedo sentirlo a través de las ondas que llegan a mi mano. Las mismas que me confirmar sus palabras, y que a la vez me ponen a durar si realmente éste chico está loco o actúa de esa forma sólo para quedarse a mi lado. Para que no lo aparte y me pueda enamorar.

A éstas alturas ya no sé si sus sentimientos son producto de su cabeza o en realidad me ama tanto como dice.

Porque los latidos del corazón no mienten ¿verdad?

Los besos sincero no mienten ¿verdad?

A veces quiero creer en eso y arriesgarme, incluso acostumbrarme a sus apodos cariñosos y sus ganas de quitarme la ropa. Pero luego recuerdo que él será internado en ese hospital y su amor se irá cuando él sea curado.

Me cuesta aceptarlo pero sigo teniendo miedo de caer en un abismo sin salida.

"Dame un beso de buenos días Jjongie." estira sus labios ligeramente ocacionando una sonrisa de mi parte. Él es experto poniendome en aprietos.

Y yo que soy tan influenciable no hago más que inclinarme para rozar de manera tímida esos labios en forma de corazón.

No voy a negarlo, se siente bien de alguna forma. Es suave y lento, quizás un poco incómodo, pero no se siente mal.

El problema está cuando Key pasa esos delgados límites entre un beso y una exploración bucal con saliva incluida.

Todo es bueno hasta que éste mosborso monstruo quiere violar mi boca con su lengua. Siempre lo hace, interrumpiendo los momentos "lindos" entre nosotros. Y haciendo que me arrepemienta de haber seguido su juego.

Él es así. Quiere tocar todo a su paso de una manera violenta y salvaje, sin pensar en que mi cuerpo sigue acostumbrandose a sus caricias repentinas.

"Te amo puppy." exclama tomando el dobladillo de mi camisa para tumbarme a su lado. "¿me abrazas? Tengo frío?"

Sigo sin entender por qué me pregunta si al final prácticamente me obliga a hacerlo. Se acurruca a mi lado y mete sus manos entre mi espalda y el colchón, recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y enredando sus piernas con las mías.

Una posición tan típica de recién casados que hasta me da temor de hablar de un matrimonio entre nosotros.

Es raro y... escalofriante...

"Key..." le susurro intentando respirar a pesar que me tiene casi sin aire debido a su agarre. "Son las 7:30 de la mañana... y quiero ir a bañarme... "

"Hueles rico, puedes bañarte más tarde." siento sus labios presionar contra mi cuello. Produciendo una electricidad en mi parte baja de la columna.

"Porque huela bien no quiere decir que voy a dejar de bañarme."

"¿Jjongie puedo pedirte un favor?" le miro algo asustado. Sus mejillas están algo rojas y se han hecho pequeños hoyuelos en ellas cuando sonríe para mí. "Quiero que me cantes."

"¿Cantarte?" le pregunto ladeando un poco la cabeza para observarle mejor.

"Sí puppy cántame. Esa canción que habla de un amor no correspondido y..."

"Hablas de MONO-Drama"

Él asiente, hundiendo su nariz en el hueco de mi cuello y abrazandose a mi cintura como para evitar que me aleje. A pesar de que sabe que mis intenciones no son precisamente alejarme.

¿Cantar? No era algo que tenía planeado, pero un momento así supongo que podría ser una buena idea.

"¿Aún quieres que cante para ti?" Le pregunto recostando mi cabeza en la suya inconcientemente, y él entrelaza nuestros dedos por debajo de la sábana.

"Sí, necesito escuchar esa canción."

Por alguna razón su voz se siente distinta. Quizás algo débil y frágil. Como si estuviera a punto... de llorar.

Tú no puedes entenderme, por supuesto,

El mundo ostentoso está lleno de diferentes colores y esencias.

El centro de eso eres tú, tú eres perfecto, tan sólo un ídolo.

Lo intento deteniéndome a mí mismo, pero mis celos hacia ti incrementan.

Te odio y te amo, tú no puedes entender esos sentimientos.

Su aliento choca contra mi cuello, dejandome escuchar unos sollozos que me estremesen de una manera inexplicable.

Key, estaba llorando.

Quiero asemejarme a tí, quiero abrazarte...

Pero es demasiado incluso persistir a tu lado,

Sé que es divertido compararme a mí mismo contigo.

Siempre estoy en mi cuarto sólo, imaginando que estamos enamorados.

Me confieso, después rompemos, la razón es un triste mono-drama.

El mono-drama de estar enamorado en solitario, el encuentro, el amor, el adiós.

La razón por la que estoy desesperado, es un triste mono-drama.

Me detengo, él se aferra a mi cintura llorando mucho más fuerte ésta vez.

Quisiera preguntarle, quisiera saber por qué tiene esa reacción, pero no me atrevo a hacerlo debido a la vaga idea que aparece en mi mente.

"Un triste mono-drama." Le escucho murmurar. Él ha terminado con mis dudas en un dos por tres.

Algunas veces desearía que pudiéramos intercambiar los lugares...

Yo soy el único que siempre resulta herido, eso es tan injusto.

Me estoy estrellando en una pared clara de otro mundo.

Las olas que me tragan son mis lágrimas.

Espero que lo sepas, oh por favor.

Mis manos viajan a su cabello, acariciandolo suavemente para evitar que siguiera llorando.

Es un mono-drama, un amor no correspondido. Él me está declarando sus sentimientos a través de mi propia canción.

La vida es así ¿no?

Te enamoras, la otra persona no te corresponde, y terminas viviendo tu propio amor unilateral.

Tan trillado y a la vez tan irreal.

Tan imposible y a la vez tan tentador.

Así como lo que empiezo a sentir por él, por ese hermoso y loco monstruo.

"KiBum... " susurro contra su frente, colando mis manos por su cintura para abrazarlo mejor. "Te prometo que no volverás a vivir un mono-drama."

Su mirada se encuentra con la mía, transmitiendo de la manera más sincera unos sentimientos por descubrir.

Él también tiene miedo, lo puedo sentir, pero ahora está dispuesto a confiar en mí y en mi corazón bipolar.

"JongHyun gracias."

"Gracias a ti KiBum."

"¿Po-por qué?"

"Porque ahora ya no tengo temor de enamorarme."


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo VI

"¿En verdad me amas?"

Un 'crack' me hizo saltar de la cama. Estrellando mi cabeza contra el piso cuando caí de ésta.

Maldije como nunca en mi vida, me había dolido como los mil demonios y hasta sentía que mis recuerdos se habían esfumado en un dos por tres. Sin embargo, mi cerebro es tan necio que ni con un golpe de una piedra podría hacerme olvidar los mordiscos de la noche anterior.

Sí, MORDISCOS.

Key era un salvaje. Ya no sólo me abrazaba y me quitaba el aire, sino también me rasguñaba y me mordía cual vampiro. Su rara manía me había dejado unas marcas horribles en el cuello y en los hombros, que si algo terminaba rozandome inmediatamente me dolía.

Y quizás su actitud era mi culpa. Desde que le permití que durmiera conmigo él se había tomado la libertad de hacer lo que se le ocurriera conmigo, alegando a la idea que su única intención era demostrarme su amor.

Un amor que me lo expresaba a punta de mordiscos.

¡Key siempre siendo tan normal!

"¿Qué estás haciendo aparte de incendiar la cocina?" me acerque a él observando el GRAN desastre que había entre el microondas y el refrigerador.

"Oh, buenos días puppy." giró para mirarme y sonreirme como siempre. "Estaba haciendo el desayuno pero ésta tonta licuadora se rompió y me terminé cortando."

Entonces ese había sido el 'crack' que me despertó.

"Pero, ¿estás bien? ¿no te hiciste daño?" Tomé su mano entre mis dedos, notando que efectivamente se había cortado. "Gracias a Dios que es sólo un pequeño corte."

"Me gusta cuando te preocupas por mi." Dijo mirandome, a la vez que unos hoyuelos se formaban en sus mejillas. Y estaba empezando a sentirme nervioso sólo por el hecho de encontrarlo adorable.

Maldita sea la hora en que empecé a amar sus gestos tiernos.

"Obvio me preocupo por ti, somos...no-novios ¿no?" Sonaba tan raro a pesar de haber pasado casi un mes después de haberle aceptado.

"Pues sí, lo somos. Pero siempre soy yo el que te dice palabras bonitas lo cosas así. Se supone que llevamos exactamente 4 semanas desde que me dijiste que podrías enamorarte de mi y hasta ahora no me has dicho que me amas."

Bueno, eso era verdad. Aunque me costara aceptarlo yo era bastante frío. En cambio él me había demostrado que sí me quería; hasta me hacía el desayuno, pero yo no le daba ni beso en la mejilla sin ponerme nervioso.

Como Key lo había dicho, habian transcurrido 4 semanas desde que le prometí que nunca volvería a vivir un mono drama, sin embargo jamás hacía nada para que él lo creyera. Por eso es que se siente tan inseguro cuando no le demuestro lo mucho que le quiero.

Así de loco y posesivo realmente le quiero.

"Soy un idiota, perdoname." le tomé la mano dejando un pequeño beso en ella. "I love you."

"I love you too puppy." vaya que su inglés era mejor que el mío. "Dame un beso." Y estiró los labios invitandome a que cerrara nuestro contacto en un gesto ya cotidiano entre nosotros.

"Ok pero con la condición de que no vuelvas a intentar hacer el desayuno. " él asintió sin dejar de estirar los labios. "Bien... ahora no metas tu lengua por favor."

Yo mismo terminé riendome ante mi propio comentario. Más cuando le vi arrugar la nariz cuando sintió mis labios sobre los suyos, en un roce casi tímido pero con miles de emociones de por medio.

"¿Dónde están tus anteojos?" le pregunté al notar que su vista estaba claramente roja.

"Ya no los usaré más." Me respondió casi evadiendo mi mirada.

"¿Es por lo que te dijo JinKi?" Asintió ligero. "No le hagas caso, te ves bonito así."

"Pero el dijo que me veía como un nerd come libros."

Sus ojos se aguaron al instante. Lo que me dio a entender que las palabras de mi mánager le habían dolido.

"Ignóralo. Además creo que el problema no son tus anteojos, es más bien la ropa. Pero no te preocupes que cuando termine de grabar el comercial de hoy te llevaré de compras."

Sonrió para mí otra vez, abrazandose a mi cintura cuando terminé de cambiarme para ir a cumplir con un contrato.

Desde días antes que JinKi me estaba torturando con eso. Tenía que ir a grabar un comercial con Shin Sekhyung, la famosa actriz. Y a pesar de que era bastante hermosa su actitud nunca fue muy buena. Me caía mal, sobre todo cuando ella intentaba coquetearme. Miles de veces le había repetido que no me interesaba, pero ella y su necedad eran imposibles.

Me despedí de Key, en medio de una batalla por deshacerme de sus uñas aferradas a mi camiseta. Sus besos atrapandome de una manera indescriptible. Pero como todo debía acabar, tuve que dejarlo haciendo su berrinche antes que JinKi me cortara un testículo con la mirada.

"¡Te dije que ese jueguito acabaría así JongHyun!" Ese era él gritandome como un loco. "Te dije que te enamorarias de ese monstruo pero tú no me hiciste caso... ¡claro que no lo hiciste!"

"Hyung no es para tanto. Key me hace sentir bien y sobretodo me quiere."

"¿Te quiere? ¿acaso olvidaste que está totalmente loco y que te envío su semen como regalo de cumpleaños?" tenía que recordarme ese episodio en mi vida cuando aún no lograba superarlo.

"Eso ya lo sé, y también recuerdo que en una semana él se irá de mi lado. Tengo claro que cuando se cure ya no sienta nada por mi, pero quiero disfrutar éste poco tiempo que queda."

Mis deseos no podian sonar más sinceros. Tenía la plena seguridad que él se iba a ir pronto, inclusive que no regresaría más, pero sin importar eso yo necesitaba aprovechar el poco tiempo que quedaba.

No sabía que pasó, ni en el momento en que dejé de tenerle miedo, pero mi corazón había guardado su nombre de manera celosa.

Le quería demasiado, con todo y sus locuras. Con sus besos ardientes, sus caricias primitivas. Él era especial en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

Porque a pesar de las palabras de mi mánager o los gritos de mis asesores, ya no podía seguir ocultando que me había enamorado del pequeño y hermoso monstruo.

.

.

.

Ya me encontraba en plena filmación del comercial. Todas las cámaras y directores estaban a la espera de algún movimiento entre nosotros para poder soltar algún rumor. Y obvio Sekhyung estaba dispuesta a darselos.

"Oppa si quieres puedes abrazarme." Me dijo ella pegandose como cual chicle.

"No es necesario así que mantén tu distancia antes que..."

En un movimiento rápido Sekhyung logró besarme. Tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para evitar que me alejara. Pegó su cuerpo al mío y repitió la misma manía de Key, meter la lengua en medio de un "beso". Aunque claro estaba que ella no me provocaba una pizca de gusto, al contrario, me causaba repulsión. Y no porque fuera una chica, sino que se trataba de ella, de la mujer que me atosigaba cuando menos lo esperaba.

"Jo-JongHyun..."

La empujé lejos de mí cuando una voz chillona llegó a mis oídos. Era Key, que de alguna manera había logrado colarse entre el staff.

"¿Y ese andrajoso quién es?" Le escuché a Sekhyung preguntar.

"¿Andrajoso?" Ahora era Key quién preguntaba acercándose a nosotros. "Prefiero ser androjoso que ser una zorra."

Y sin dejarla responder tomó sus cabellos, arrastrandola por el suelo en medio de los gritos de ella misma y de los del equipo de grabación.

Sinceramente no sabía que hacer. Él estaba golpeando a una chica pero yo estaba tan sorprendido que no hice nada.

Quizás dentro de mí quería que la masacrara.

"¡Key! ¡Ya dejala!" logré sujetarle de la cintura para evitar que la terminara por matar. "Basta, ella no vale la pena... "

Cuando por fin dejó de patalear, salió corriendo, dejandome confundido y a la vez enojado conmigo mismo. Él seguía siendo mi novio, a pesar de todo.

Yo ni siquiera tuve en cuenta que su reacción fue por celos. Por esos cotidianos celos.

Los mismos que me pasaron factura cuando fui tras él y le encontré abrazando a uno de los modelos que se encontraba dentro de la grabación.

Sentí mis puños arder, el calor subir por mi cabeza y la rabia invadirme el corazón.

Ese desconocido estaba acurrucando a mi novio en su regazo, mientras sobaba su espalda hasta una zona que no debía tocar.

Me enrabié como nunca, y no me importaba quedar como un puto celoso con tal de quirarle las manos de encima de Key.

"¡OYE TÚ! ¡ALEJA LAS MANOS DE MI NOVIO O TE PARTIRÉ LA CARA!" caminé hacia él pisando fuerte.

"¿E-es tu novio?" Preguntó el muy idiota.

"Sí, ¡es mío! ¡mi novio! Y si te veo ponerle una mano encima te mataré."

El chico desconocido dejó a Key apoyado en la pared y se fue, inclinándose ligeramente cuando se sintió culpable por la situación. Y sí, tal vez él sabía sobre mi noviazgo, pero no necesitaba enterarse para estar abrazando a un chico inocente con tanta confianza.

"Me engañaste..." habló Key casi en un susurro. "Me dijiste que me querías..."

"Ella me besó, y yo...no pude evitarlo perdoname." quise tomar su mano pero él la apartó.

"Eres un mentiroso, no me amas ni nada. ¡JUGASTE CONMIGO!" gritó tomando el cuello de mi camisa. "¡YO TE AMO! ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!"

En ese momento no me importó nada. Ni la gente, ni que JinKi pudiera aparecer en cualquier momento, ni mucho menos perder mi dignidad como idol. Yo, lo único que quería era a él.

Tomé su cintura y lo arrinconé a la pared. Entrelazando sus manos justo arriba de su cabeza para poder tener más acceso a su boca.

Le estaba besando con tanto fervor que él mismo se sorprendió de mis acciones.

"Nunca he jugado contigo KiBum." sentí que se estremeció de inmediato cuando escuchó su verdadero nombre salir de mis labios.

"Yo no puedo creerte si no me..."

"Estoy exponiendote mis sentimientos. Te estoy diciendo que te quiero conmigo. Que estoy celoso al igual que tú. ¿qué más esperas de mí?"

"Que no me engañes." Sus ojos cristalizados me tenían mal; porque esas lágrimas eran por mi culpa.

"Mis besos reales. Mis latidos son reales... y sobre todo, mis palabras son reales." Volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos, limpiando sus lágrimas con mis pulgares. "Te amo. Me he enamorado de ti."

Como si no me creyera desvío la mirada, evadiendo lo que mi corazón estaba confesandole. Pero cuando él empezó a llorar fuertemente, volví a besarle. Ésta vez mucho más lento que él pudiera sentir mis emociones y no dudara ni un minuto que en verdad le amaba.

"Soy yo el que te está besando KiBum, soy yo quien te pido tenerte a mi lado, y soy yo quien te pide perdón por todo lo que te hecho sufrir." apoyé mi frente a la suya. "Te prometí que no volverías a vivir un mono drama ¿no? Pues aquí me tienes. Estoy loco por ti."

Y cuando creí que me echaría de su lado sentí sus brazos colgandose de mi cuello. Dandome esos abrazos asfixiables y posesivos que tanto amaba de él.

Ahora sí, me sentía feliz, completo a la vez.

Key, o KiBum se había convertido en mi amor, prácticamente en mi vida, y ya no me importaba quedar como un idiota.

Había caído en esa red de miel, en sus preciosos ojos ocultos bajo los dos círculos gigantes. Pero no, no me arrepentía, ahora estaba felizmente enamorado de mi pequeño y hermoso monstruo.


	8. Capítulo VII

Capitulo VII

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

El amor es sinónimo de peligro para mí. Se apodera de mi corazón al igual que de mi cuerpo, desestabilizando los pensamientos que debo tener en claro antes de cometer una locura.

No me quedaba más que suspirar y ajustar mis sentimientos hasta poder reprimir los deseos que su toque me producía. Ahora me costaba controlarme, me costaba callar los gemidos atorados en mi garganta, porque justo cuando él me invadía empezaba a perder la conciencia.

Fue ese día en que ocurrió lo mismo. Faltaban apenas 3 días para que los enfermeros del hospital vinieran a llevárselo, y tenía miedo de que si le tomaba nuestra despedida sería mucho más dolorosa.

Sin embargo mis fuerzas nunca fueron suficientes, o al menos no con KiBum.

Estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala mirando la repetición de una de mis presentaciones en un programa de televisión. Él tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos, sonriéndome como de costumbre cuando acaricié su mejilla en un gesto espontáneo. Su cabeza terminó en mi regazo y sus cabellos enredados entre mis manos, dejándose mimar como tantas otras veces en que acabábamos en la misma posición.

En esa última semana nuestros pequeños momentos fueron los mejores. KiBum me abrazaba, me susurraba cuanto me amaba y se preocupaba por mí incluso más que mi mánager. Era tan difícil dejar de lado sus sentimientos, a pesar que su enfermedad psicológica seguía rondando en mi cabeza.

Aún me niego a imaginarme sin él, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias y sobretodo sus locuras. Las mil maneras en las que terminó conquistándome, entre ellas la más importante era su sonrisa. Cada vez que le veía se sonrojaba, ocultándome su propia ternura haciendo que se viera más atractivo ante mis ojos.

Por eso, y porque mi corazón lo había escogido a él, es que decidí disfrutar las últimas horas en que estaríamos juntos.

—"Ya es algo tarde KiBummie." – dije acariciando el borde de su brazo. – "¿Quieres cenar antes de dormir?"

—"Mmm no tengo hambre." – arrugó la nariz y luego sonrió. Poniendo en aprietos a mi corazón otra vez. Y es que sólo KiBum podía ocasionar eso en mí.

—"Entonces vamos a dormir ¿sí?"

Le sonreí como siempre, acariciando su cabello antes de tirar de su mano para levantarnos del sofá. Apagué la tv, y haciendo caso a mis impulsos lo arrullé contra mi pecho. Sintiendo mis latidos más audibles a la vez que mis ojos ardían de dolor.

Él no lo entendía, y para evitar que sufriera era lo más conveniente.

Hubiera sido perfecto poder detener el tiempo en ese instante. Cuando, a pesar de sus dudas, no preguntaba nada y sólo me abrazaba. En verdad hubiera sido perfecto.

Se separó de mí agarre confuso, mirándome sin comprender lo que causó ese sorpresivo abrazo de posesión y al mismo tiempo ladeando la cabeza como un gatito regañado.

Tan tierno.

Acaricié su mejilla, y tiré de él a mis labios sorbiendo el sabor al que me había vuelto adicto. Mientras que KiBum arrugaba el cuello de mi camiseta entre sus manos, acortando el poco espacio que quedaba entre nosotros.

Apreté su cintura, la envolví entre mis brazos en el mismo segundo, y me dejé endulzar por el aroma de su piel.

Cuando nos separamos una sonrisa quedó reflejada en su rostro, mostrándome claramente que se encontraba feliz. Quizá más que yo.

—"Estás raro Jjongie, ¿Sucede algo?" – preguntó acomodándome el cabello detrás de la oreja antes de interrogarme con la mirada.

—"Estoy bien no te preocupes."

—"Bueno entonces vamos a dormir, recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a la grabación de tu nueva canción."

Claro, pero mis ganas de ir no eran precisamente las mejores. Quería estar mucho más tiempo con KiBum, incluso si tenía que dejar botado mi contrato. Pero como yo no era dueño de mi vida desde un buen tiempo no tenía más opción que acatar las órdenes de mi mánager.

En lo único que no podía mandar era en mi corazón. A pesar de que me regañara todos los días por andar en las nubes pensando en KiBum, no lograba quitarme de la cabeza sus pucheros inocentes justo en las mañanas antes de levantarse.

Me había enamorado y por más que JinKi me odiara, no podía evitar esos sentimientos.

Ya estábamos en la cama, abrazados bajo las sábanas, cuando le escuché sollozar. Intenté apartarlo de mí pero sólo conseguí que se aferrara con más fuerza.

Subió sus manos desde mi cintura a mi cuello, quitándome el aire como cuando se empeñaba en no dejarme ir.

—"Bum ¿Qué pasa?" – le besé la frente y comencé a acariciar sus espalda suavemente. Sin embargo, él no respondió. – "Me asustas ¿Qué sucede?"

—"Sólo… recordé cuando… cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí." – oh, era eso. – "Quiero guardar tus palabras en mi mente para siempre y creer que esto es real."

—"Es real bebé." – tomé su barbilla obligando a que me mirara. – "Te amo, créelo."

Y con sus ojitos semi-húmedos me plantó un beso. Así de delicioso y caliente como las últimas veces. Nuestros alientos chocando en el momento en que se apartó para susurrarme frases de amor, para luego colar sus manos nuevamente hasta mi cintura.

Ahora que lo pienso él tenía una especie de obsesión con ella.

—"¿Me permites cantarte algo?" – pregunté esperando que me diera su aprobación.

—"Claro que sí. Cántame."

En un principio tuve en mente una canción nueva, prácticamente inédita, pero luego de pensarlo mejor caí en cuenta que si iba a cantarle debía ser una melodía donde le demostraría mis sentimientos, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con MONO-Drama.

Me remonté a mi época de trainer, cuando era simplemente "JONGHYUN el chico con talento". Yo no era más que eso, un muchacho acompañado de su primera composición y un gran sueño futuro.

Quién diría que ese mocoso llegaría a ser acosado por un fan sasaeng, y peor aún terminar enamorándose de él.

La vida es curiosa, y la mía mucho más.

Esos recuerdos me hicieron sonreír, quizá estaba comportándome como un psicópata sin darme cuenta.

{La última noche apareciste en mis sueños

Susurrándome aquellas palabras…

Acariciabas suavemente mi cabello.

Incluso después de despertar

Todo se ve tan claro.}

La primera vez que intentó besarme vino a mi memoria. KiBum traía esos horribles pantalones a cuadros, haciéndome ignorar que al mismo tiempo venía a entregarme su corazón.

Y ahora podía verme allí, luchando por guardar mis lágrimas para no parecer débil.

{La única prueba que solo eras un sueño.

Son todas las lágrimas en mis ojos.

No, no por favor no te vayas.

Solo una vez más.

Abrázame solo una vez más.}

Luego de encontrarme con su mirada me di cuenta que llorar no me hacía débil. Que derramar lágrimas por alguien no me volvía menos hombre. Y que la única explicación para ello era que al margen de ser un cantante, seguía siendo un ser humano.

Un ser humano totalmente enamorado.

{La próxima vez que cierre mis ojos para verte,

te pediré que te quedes aquí y me abraces.

Incluso después de abrir mis ojos todo se ve tan claro.

La única prueba de que solo eras un sueño.

Es mi tristeza reflejada en mis lágrimas

No, no por favor no te vayas

Solo una vez más

Abrázame solo una vez más

La próxima vez que cierre mis ojos

Para verte

Te pediré que, te quedes aquí y me abraces

Voy a intentar y a intentar…

Voy a insistir y a insistir…

Para que regreses a mí.

No, no por favor no te vayas

Solo una vez más,

Abrázame solo una vez más

No, no por favor no te vayas

Solo una vez más

Abrázame solo una vez más

La próxima vez que cierre mis ojos

Para verte

Te pediré que te quedes aquí y

Me abraces.}

Estaba llorando, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho fuertemente, mientras que mis sollozos se habían mezclado con los de KiBum. Era como si ambos supiéramos lo que iba a suceder, y que dentro de poco él dejaría de ser mi hermoso y pequeño monstruo. El mismo que ahora estaba negándome a soltar.

—"No llores… te abrazaré siempre que me lo pidas." – le escuché murmurar al mismo tiempo que me miraba a los ojos y dejaba un beso corto en mis labios.

Yo, no podía hacer más que sonreírle.

—"KiBum… quiero que me prometas algo…" – asintió entrelazando nuestras manos bajo las sábanas una vez más. – "Pase lo que pase vas a volver a la universidad y terminarás tu carrera."

—"Lo haré, aunque no entienda por qué me lo pides así tan de repente." – y era mejor así.

—"Tú sólo debes hacerlo. Sin importar que yo no esté contigo ¿ok?"

—"JongHyun pero…" – callé sus palabras con un pequeño beso. Uno corto que reflejaba mis más profundos sentimientos. – "Eso no es justo. No me beses cuando intento pregu…."

Y le callé de nuevo, ésta vez con un beso más profundo que el anterior. Un beso que me había subido la adrenalina a mil y me estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

—"No preguntes nada. Sólo déjame hacer esto."

Le tomé de la cintura hasta que su cuerpo quedó debajo del mío, en una posición que por primera vez me daba acceso a él, a su cuerpo. Y sí estaba siendo un idiota cuando me había prometido a mí mismo que no le tocaría, pero sus labios me invitaban a seguir.

Por más que quisiera ya había caído en un enorme agujero del que me era imposible huir.

—"Jjong…" – le escuché murmurar cuando ataqué la línea interna de su mandíbula, casi llegando a su cuello. – "¿Tú…vas a hacerme eso?"

Como el baldazo de agua fría que me faltaba me cayeron sus palabras. Él tenía razón, ¿Yo realmente iba a hacerlo? O… ¿Me iba a arrepentir en medio del camino?

Me alejé un poco para poder mirarlo, ni siquiera había notado el momento en que sus anteojos quedaron en la mesita de noche. Sus ojos parecían más luminosos y hermosos que en oportunidades anteriores.

—"Bueno, debo confesarte que no sé cómo hacerlo." – él rio escandalosamente como era de costumbre. – "¡Hey estoy siendo sincero contigo!"

—"Lo sé, no es lo mismo que hacerlo con una mujer."

—"No." – desvió la mirada. – "Por eso no sé si sea correcto que te entregues a mí."

—"Yo quiero hacerlo contigo." – se colgó de mi cuello tirándome otra vez para que quedara sobre él. – "Me he guardado para ti y no me importa si me dolerá."

Debo confesar que me sorprendí un poco, y al segundo me sentí en aprietos. Más dudas invadieron mi mente con sólo pensar que él era virgen y que le tomaría para después alejarlo de mí.

No era justo para KiBum, no para la persona que me amaba con tanto fervor.

Solo que esa idea llegó demasiado tarde para ambos.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Capítulo XIII

"Te mantendré a mi lado."

KiBum y yo seguíamos tendidos sobre la cama, mirando al techo mientras nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas bajo la sábana. Ambos nos sentíamos felices, enamorados y felices. Por eso lo único que pedíamos, era que la noche no acabara nunca.

Ladeé mi cabeza hacia él, encontrándome con sus pequeños labios acorazonados y esas mejillas altas tan adorables. Una vez más estaba suspirando por el hermoso monstruo a mi lado.

Mi cuerpo se deslizó hacia KiBum como por instinto, regalándome el poder observar su bella sonrisa acompañada de dos hoyuelos tiernos. Le acaricié el cabello con cuidado al mismo tiempo que con mi mano libre apretaba su cintura delgada, y luego viajaban por la espalda baja. Podía percibir su timidez ante mi tacto, sus ojos cerrándose con fuerza cuando me incliné para besar la punta de nariz, y finalmente acabando por acunar su cabeza en mi pecho para luego sentir sus brazos manteniendo nuestro perfecto momento juntos. Porque sí, aquello era demasiado perfecto que incluso había hecho saltar mi corazón. Así como en las cortas ocaciones en que podíamos demostrarnos amor.

Y para variar, el pequeño y hermoso monstruo atacaba nuevamente sin darme cuenta.

Aún me preguntaba, ¿cómo es que me había enamorado de él? Cómo si desde que le conocí lo único que me produjo fue miedo, a la vez preocupación. Su aspecto intimidante y esa mirada violadora no hacían más que volverme loco. KiBum parecía tan inocente, fuera de cualquier indice de maldad, sin embargo lo primero que hizo fue atacarme a besos y toquetearme como a su muñeco favorito. Tiempo después llegando hasta mandarme su semen producto de una rutina que según él ya era diaria.

Diganme...¿Quién no se hubiera espantado? ¿Quién?

Pero, cuando todo parecía imposible, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza por su causa. La textura de mi piel comenzaba a volverse sensible a un roce mínimo. Y el sabor de sus labios mucho más embriagante.

No entendía cómo, sólo sabía me había enamorado.

-"¿En qué piensas puppy?" - preguntó el causante de esos síntomas llamados amor. Su cabello causando unas cosquillas en el interior de mi cuello.

-"Pienso en ti, y en las enormes ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor." -me entierro sobre sus labios, succionando con delicadeza en un afán de hacerlo mío. Así, tan suave y lleno de sentimientos.

-"Entonces ¿sí me lo harás Jjongie?"- sus brazos se aferran a mi cuello, me toman sólo para él. - "Me harás el amor así de sucio como en los videos porno?

Bueno, eso fue inesperado.

-"Bebé...¿algún día dejarás de ser un pervertido?" - picoteé sus mejillas con mis besos, y KiBum rió por lo bajo. Escondiendo su bella sonrisa con el dorso interno de mi camiseta.

-"Es que de sólo pensar en que seré tuyo me pongo caliente."-

-"¡Bobo! Tú ya eres mío." - le abracé fuerte por la cintura hasta dejarlo debajo de mi cuerpo. - "Así como yo ya soy todo tuyo."

Su sonrisa se disparó contra mis ojos, justo antes de abalanzarse por mis besos de una forma desesperada. Literalmente me estaba quitando el aire.

Mis manos tocaron su piel pálida por debajo de su pijama, sintiendo nuestro choque de temperaturas al darme cuenta que su piel estaba fría, a diferencia de la mía que era un manto de fuego. Quizá por las ansias que me consumían lentamente.

Nos separamos un poco, a una distancia considerable para poder mirarnos y susurrar algunas palabras de amor. Las mismas que explotaron por doquier cuando volvimos a besarnos. Ésta vez mucho más lento y cadencioso, de la forma en que tanto lo había soñado. KiBum se adueñó de mi espalda, sujetándose de ella cuando nuestro roce íntimo fue más profundo. Y fue porque él estaba tan despierto como yo.

La parte interna de su cuello fue mi nuevo camino. Le llené de besos suaves, que con seguridad no le dejarían marca. Logrando que mi pequeño monstruo empezara a llenar la habitación de gemidos cortos.

Como un dulce melodía me dejé tentar, su voz ahogada y entrecortada no hacía más que encenderme. Quemaba mis células al mismo instante que me obligaba a caer entre sus brazos.

De la misma forma, me tentaba a deshacerme de esa molesta camiseta gris que me impedía el caminito hacia su pecho blaquecino. Los botones rosas vibrando bajo el tacto de mi boca.

Él era delicioso, mucho más de lo que mis deseos habían calculado. Por eso sabía que si continuaba ya no podría parar.

Pero, mis ganas fueron esfumandose cuando el chico bajo mi cuerpo comenzó a sollozar.

-"KiBummie." - murmuré contra su mejilla, dejando un beso sobre la zona. -"Amor mírame." - sus ojitos se mantenían cerrados con fuerza, como si se negara a observarme.

-"Lo siento... JinKi hyung tiene razón, soy un come libros tonto." - susurró entrecortado.

-"¡Hey! ¿Por qué dices eso? Te he dicho miles de veces que ignores a JinKi, él es un amargado." - le envolví nuevamente entre mis brazos y nos cubrí con la sábana. - "Eres precioso KiBum. Eres mi cosita bonita y adorable. No quiero que llores por eso ¿sí?"

-"Quiero que me hagas tuyo puppy, pero siento que no podré estar a la altura." -

-"Soy yo el que no está a la altura, porque a pesar de desearte también tengo miedo." - sus brazos delgados se aferraron más a mi cintura. - "Puede que luego de ello te arrepientas."

-"No debes tenerlo Jjongie." - sollozó - "Tú eres perfecto para mí."- dijo KiBum levantando la cabeza para poder observarme mejor. - " Además aún tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo."

'AÚN TENEMOS TIEMPO'

-"Bueno, mi pequeño monstruo tiene razón." - besé su frente y luego la comisura de sus labios. - "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para llenarte de besitos."

-"¿Pequeño monstruo?" - preguntó arqueando las cejas. - "Ese no es un nombre muy amoroso."

-"Lo es para mí, tú eres el pequeño y hermoso monstruo que atacó mi corazón y lo capturó contra su pecho."

Una suave sonrisa volvió a iluminar el ambiente. Los hoyuelos tiernos reflejándose sobre las mejillas pálidas de mi KiBum. Mis explicaciones jamás habían sido más raras e incluso estúpidas, pero la verdad es que él seguía siendo mi bello monstruo intimidante.

Tiró de mi camisa hasta encajar sus labios en los míos, riendo en medio de nuestras razones bipolares que nos impedían hacer el amor.

Por mi parte fue dificil, tenerlo a mi disposición pero seguir temiendo que me odiara luego. Me era imposible no pensar en esa dichosa clínica y en la manera que me miraría cuando lo alejara de mí.

Sabía que no lo iba a entender, por eso es que a pesar de que mi piel quemara debía aguantarme. Y es que ambos sabíamos muy en el fondo, que nuestros cuerpos deseaban estar unidos ya mismo.

Seguiamos besándonos hasta que nos detuvimos cuando mis manos testarudas se colaron hasta su trasero esponjosito. Podría apostar que era igual al de un bebé recién nacido o incluso mejor. Pero aún no era el momento para confirmar mis especulaciones.

-"Si seguimos así terminaremos haciéndolo." - le dije antes de acurrucarme a su lado. - "Será mejor que te pongas la camiseta para que no me sigas provocando."

-"Tú me provocas con o sin camiseta puppy. Además tú me la quitaste." - y no recordaba en que momento lo había hecho.

-"Bueno bueno, está bien. Ven aquí para vestirte que no andes medio desnudo."

En un movimiento rápido me senté sobre la cama, tirando de él a mi lado para poder colocarle adecuadamente la ropa. Pero al tenerlo cerca pude notar que un gran problema había crecido en los pantalones de KiBum.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y como un imán volvimos a besarnos. Mi cuerpo quedó sobre el suyo por tercera vez en lo que iba de la noche, haciéndome sentir el claro inconveniente que teníamos ambos. Y sabiendo ésto sería mucho más difícil detenernos luego.

Ésto no lo podíamos controlar, nuestros cuerpos reaccionaban sin pedirnos permiso, haciéndonos perder la conciencia de lo que pasaría luego.

KiBum se encargó de separar nuestras bocas en medio de jadeos, mirándome con la lujuria plantada en sus ojos. Me estremecí y me encendí mucho más, él quería seguir.

-"Jjongie duele..."- susurró mordiendo su labio inferior.

¿Qué podía hacer si mi cordura se estaba alejando poco a poco?

Me seducía inconcientemente, llenando mi cuerpo del deseo que intentaba reprimir. Desvié la mirada hacia la puerta, sabía que KiBum se iría en sólo dos días. Y no quería, me aferraba a que éste sueño fuera para siempre.

Ya estaba dispuesto a decirle que fuera a tomar una ducha cuando mis ojos se posaron en su miembro descubierto, siendo masajeado de arriba a abajo por sus manos torpes. Mientras que su mirada seguía plantada en la mía, seduciendome y derribando la gran muralla llamada cordura.

KiBum se estaba masturbando para mí.

Me acosté a su lado, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Hasta que decidí besarle, con las mismas hambrientas ganas que él me había enseñado a tener. Le sentí zumbar contra mi boca, desplegando toda clase de gemidos cuando una de mis manos llegó a su miembro, siendo yo el que ahora le tocaba.

Comencé a morder sus labios, a perder el control de mis deseos, hasta que su caliente escencia llegó a mis manos acompañada de un fuerte grito de placer. Lo que me hizo entender que ya había ido lejos y no podría pararlo.

KiBum estaba temblando contra mi pecho, el orgasmo le había golpeando con fuerza. Besé su frente y luego su mejilla, pudiendo sentir que aún seguía caliente.

-"KiBum..." - él levantó la mirada suavemente.- "Te amo mucho."

-"No más que yo puppy."

Algo dentro de mi corazón me causó un fuerte dolor. Quizá era una advertencia de las consecuencias que me traería haberlo tocado. De todas formas él se iría, y yo me quedaría con el sabor de sus labios y la textura de su piel.

Cuando decidí contratar a esa clínica psiquiátrica jamás pensé que me iba a enamorar, que mi vida estaría en manos de una persona supuestamente enferma pero que me proclamaba amor con sinceridad. No era sano para mí dejarme llevar, pero tampoco pude evitarlo.

Desde el día en que supe que había caído, me dí por perdedor. Porque sabía que KiBum iba a ser curado y su obsesión por mí se iría. Que lo más probable era que encontraría a su amor verdadero y se olvidaría de éste estúpido. Pero nunca creí que me dejaría llegar tan lejos, que me rogaría por besos y me anhelaba tanto como yo a él. Entonces todo se volvió confuso y me hizo cuestionarme si KiBum realmente estaba enfermo.

Por esa razón es que ahora me preguntaba si mi decisión de internarlo en el hospital podía cambiar.

-"Jjongie... ¿sucede algo?" - su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos. Obligándome a mirarlo y confirmar mis ganas de mantenerlo a mi lado. Sin importar que ese cambio podía causarme problemas con JinKi.

-"He decidido escogerte para mí." - acaricié su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos. - "Quiero mantenerte conmigo sin importar que tan loco estés."

-"Pero yo no estoy lo..." - le dejé un beso.- "¡YAH! Jjongie siempre haces eso cuando intento hab..." - allí fue otro beso.

-"Sería mejor menos palabras y más acciones." - hablé antes de subirme sobre él, apretando su cintura desnuda entre mis dedos. - "¿Mi hermoso monstruo me permitiría hacerle el amor en éste momento?"

-"¿AH?"

-"Sabes KiBummie... me gusta tu ropa." - enarcó una ceja - "Pero se vería mejor en el suelo de la habitación."

-"¡Oye ese es uno de los piropos que te escribí en la carta para tu cumpleaños! ¡No te copies!" - un puchero se formó en sus labios, invitándome a besarle otra vez. - "Igual, no podrás superar lo nuevo de mi repertorio."

-"¿Repertorio?"

-"Sí Jjongie, te tengo uno que te va a encantar y cae perfecto para lo que haremos luego." - eso me causó escalofríos. -"Sabes... te quiero como a mi café favorito..." - ahora era yo el que enarcaba una ceja. - "Caliente, fuerte... y a diario."

-"Eres un bobo." - susurré contra sus labios. - "Aunque ahora puedo cumplirte el deseo de ser caliente, fuerte, y no sólo a diario, sino también a toda hora."

Estaba a punto de responderme algo, pero se lo impedí con un mar de besos llenos de amor. Ahora que estaba dispuesto a mantenerlo conmigo ya no tendría pudor en entregarme a él, de la misma manera que se entregaría a mí.

El pequeño y hermoso monstruo había atacado por segunda vez en la noche, obligándome a ser suyo en cuerpo y alma.


	10. Capítulo IX

Capitulo 09

"Todo acabó."

Eran las 8:00 am según mi reloj en la mesita de noche. Los opacos rayos del sol ya entraban por la ventana, brindándome un poco de calor directo a mi espalda desnuda. Me sentía demasiado feliz como para tomarme el tiempo de molestarme por algo mínimo, así que lo dejé pasar.

Frente a mí tenía algo mucho más importante en que dirigir todos mis sentidos. Una sedosa cabellera castaña resbalando con delicadeza por la frente pálida de mi monstruo. Sus párpados caídos sobre los ojos cafés, y sus labios cruelmente abiertos formando una pequeña 'O'.

Lucía tan tentador y al mismo tiempo tan tierno. Sus hombros descubiertos, la delgada cintura envuelta por mis brazos, hasta aquellas finas piernas que eran la misma gloria. Así como nuestras caricias durante las horas pasadas.

Habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez. Una experiencia que nos marcaría a ambos; a él por haber perdido su virginidad, y yo por haberme entregado plenamente al sentimiento. Estaba tan enamorado de KiBum, tanto que quizá era egoísta.

Lo quería para mí, y sólo para mí. Sin importar que nuestro destino seguía siendo incierto.

Mi mirada seguía sobre él cuando comenzó a despertar. Apretaba sus ojitos con fuerza mientras daba un largo bostezo, para luego encontrarse conmigo. Éste tonto que no tenía mayor afición que seguirlo mirando, y enamorarse cada vez más que él.

KiBum sonrió para mí tímidamente, ocultándose dentro de las sábanas antes de buscar mi pecho para acurrucarse. Calzando uno junto al otro como si fuéramos bloques perfectamente tallados, de la misma manera estando destinados a quedarnos juntos y a amarnos sin pudor. Así, como tanto lo había soñado.

Besé su cabeza y pegué más nuestros cuerpos. Lo necesitaba, a él y a la suavidad que me transmitía su piel.

-"¿Cómo estás bebé?" - pregunté levantando su barbilla entre mis dedos para poder mirarlo. Ansiando claramente el poder besar sus labios rosaditos y provocativos como sólo podía tenerlos él.

-"Estoy enamorado puppy. Muy muy enamorado y feliz." - acarició mi mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, antes de dejar un beso cortito pero lleno de amor en mis labios. Robándome la idea de habérselo dado yo mismo.

-"Entonces estamos igual." - suspiré pausado - "Yo también me siento así."

Ahora tenía a KiBum encima de mí, sonriéndome y jugando con mi cabello. Sus dedos largos se paseaban de arriba a abajo, cepillando e incluso despeinandolo un poco. Me acarició la mejilla y finalmente me dió un beso, justo antes de recostarse sobre mi pecho para quedarse dormido otra vez. Logrando que una sonrisa se viera reflejada en mi rostro.

Él se comportaba así conmigo y yo moría de amor. Era hermoso gozar todos sus pucheros, sus caricias tiernas, y también sus berrinches. KiBum era tal vez ese gramito de azúcar que le faltaba a mi corazón, y por ello me sentía completo.

Tenerlo conmigo me sanaba, me ayudaba a que mi corazón encontrara esa inspiración para escribir canciones. Él era el dueño de mis historias, al igual que de mi alma. Además de que era mi más importante fan, quizá el único que lograba llamar mi atención, así como desde el primer día.

El pequeño monstruo estaba destinado para mantenerse a mi lado, o al menos así lo creí durante ese tiempo.

Tanto KiBum como yo ya nos habíamos levantado. Eran casi las 11:00 am y recién terminábamos el desayuno. Una ensalada de frutas para ser exactos, mezclando nuestro besos amorosos de vez en cuando.

Nuestro mundo era ese. Todo perfecto y lleno de momentos felices, uno al lado del otro. Repartiendo amor como si no existiera un mañana, casi como prediciendo lo que ocurriría minutos después.

El timbre sonó justo cuando KiBum se había levantado para traer un poco de leche, así que fui yo el que me acerqué a abrir la puerta, y que para mi sorpresa me mostraba unos invitados que no esperaba en absoluto.

Por lo menos no ese día.

JinKi me miraba totalmente serio, y esos dos hombres de traje blanco lo hacían de la misma forma. Me había quedado tan sorprendido que no atiné a nada, ni siquiera a cerrarles las puerta en la cara para evitar lo que ya me imaginaba.

Ellos entraron, inspeccionaron el departamento sin mi permiso, y arrastraron a KiBum como si él fuera un muñeco.

Recuerdo perfectamente lo que le dije a JinKi en ese momento. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidiera con tal de no llevarse a mi KiBum, a mi novio. Sin embargo, no lo hizo.

-"¡Por favor hyung... te lo ruego!" - estaba llorando, mientras trataba de tomar a mi pequeño entre mis brazos. Porque él no entendía nada y sólose aferraba a mí.

-"Fuiste tú el que los llamó, no yo. Fuiste tú el que firmó los papeles para que se lo llevaran, así que ahora no vengas a echarme la culpa."

Y tenía razón. El culpable era yo, por haberme dejado llevar por el enojo y el miedo. Ese mismo que había convertido en amor y que ahora me impedía seguir con los planes anteriores.

Miré a KiBum, no sabía cómo explicarle que estaban a punto de llevárselo a un hospital psiquiátrico. Y sobretodo que yo mismo los había llamado en el pasado.

No tenía la suficiente valentía para decírselo luego de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. No después de haber hecho el amor.

-"Jjong ¿qué sucede?"- esos ojos hermosos estaban vidriosos, casi al borde de las lágrimas. - "Yo no quiero ir a ningún lado si tú no vas conmigo."

Oh diablos.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando JinKi nos apartó bruscamente, haciéndoles señas a esos dos hombres para que tomaran a KiBum mientras él me sostenía de los brazos.

Y mi mundo se vino abajo cuando mi pequeño monstruo comenzó a gritar, a rasgar su garganta suplicandome que no lo deje solo, que tiene miedo de ser lastimado por gente desconocida.

'Yo no estoy loco JongHyun. ¡AYÚDAME!'

Mis piernas cayeron al suelo con mi mánager casi encima mío. Por más que trataba de usar toda mi fuerza él no me soltaba. Quería tenerme allí presenciando la escena más dolorosa de mi vida, sin importar que los músculos de mi corazón se fueran desprendiendo poco a poco.

Pero lo que jamás pensé es que KiBum ya no lucharía, ya no pediría ayuda para escapar. Dejó que le colocaran una camisa de fuerza y que lo arrastraran por el departamento, como si se sintiera derrotado de seguir peleando por algo que quizá no valía la pena.

Entonces cuando me miró lo supe. El destello de sus ojos reflejaban dolor, al mismo tiempo rencor. Se sentía engañado, utilizado, y también avergonzado. Porque JinKi se lo había dicho desde un inicio: "Tú sólo eres un come libros tonto que no le traerá nada bueno a JongHyun."

Lo que estaba sucediendo le confirmaba esas palabras. Él no merecía estar conmigo, no con un cantante que necesita una vida en paz.

Y KiBum se fue sin que pudiera explicarle que mis sentimientos eran reales, y que lucharía porque estuviéramos juntos otra vez.

Así, de una manera tan sencilla pero tan dolorosa me dejó. O mejor dicho, yo acepté que me dejara. Sin una promesa, ni un beso de despedida.

Mi hermoso y pequeño monstruo se había ido.

Cuando pude despertar del shock mi mánager ya se había ido. Estaba solo de nuevo, en medio de todas mis emociones expuestas y del fuerte dolor en mi pecho. Como si me hubiera roto me sentía sangrar, hundirme en mi propio charco de culpas. Porque que se llevaran a la persona que amaba era mi culpa, mi cobardía.

El único loco y estúpido era yo. ¡Yo debía estar en su lugar! ¡A mí me debían internar por ser un estúpido psicópata! ¡A mí por haber arrancado el alma de un pequeño inocente!

...de mi monstruo, de mi KiBum.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿A qué rumbo llevaría mi vida?

Sin él, yo no era nada. Sin él, yo no era JongHyun.

Y a pesar de que con el paso de los días me atreví a buscarlo, mi vida no volvió a ser igual. Y es que KiBum ya me había olvidado.

Su sonrisa era la misma, pero no me la dedicaba a mí. Sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, pero no por verme a mí. Los 'Te quiero' seguían siendo profundos, pero no los decía para mí.

Lo había perdido, para siempre.

Ha pasado un año desde que lo visité por última vez, y el post it rosa sigue frente a mí luego de mi largo flash back.

Estoy llorando de nuevo porque me sigue doliendo, porque aún lo amo. El olor de su fragancia sigue en el pequeño papel, llevándome a esa noche en que se entregó a mí, y que posiblemente ya no recuerde.

"Oppa... ¿podrías ser mi novio?"

Una pregunta, y una sola respuesta. El mismo post it rosa y el mismo perfume. Sí quiero ser tu novio KiBum, aunque no me lo preguntes de nuevo ahora te estoy respondiendo.

Te amo, y quiero que lo tengas presente, porque ahora soy yo quién quiere hacerte ésta pregunta...

KiBummie, mi monstruo hermoso... ¿aún amas a puppy?


	11. Capítulo Final

Último capítulo

"¿Loco?"

Tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de mis ojos. Ni siquiera había podido dormir durante toda la noche debido a la preocupación que me provocaba mi primer concierto en la ciudad.

Ya había pasado un año y medio desde la última vez, y mi mánager me exigía prepararme para mi nueva presentación. A pesar de que me costaba mucho salir y dar la cara ante todos mis fans.

Los mismos que me han servido de apoyo durante todo ese tiempo en que KiBum no estuvo conmigo. Cuando él seguía en ese hospital muy lejos de mí, bajo la atenta mirada de un sujeto que quería ligar con él pero que nunca pudo hacerlo. A pesar de yo haberme tragado el cuento de que se habían hecho novios.

Gracias a Dios viví equivocado.

-"¿Jjongie?" - ese es mi novio, abrazándome desde atrás antes de dejar un beso en mi mejilla. - "¿Sucede algo? Te noto pensativo."

-"Estaba recordando a tu amiguito del hospital." - gruñí de sólo recordar al idiota ese. Lo detestaba como nunca antes.

-"Oh...¿estás celoso de nuevo puppy?"

-"Un poquito." - le dije viendo como reía ante mi actitud. Acercándose hasta mis piernas para sentarse sobre ellas, rodeando mi cuello entre sus brazos.

-"Yo soy tuyo ¿acaso lo olvidas?" - tira de mi camisa para dejarme un beso corto en los labios. - "Creí que te lo había dejado en claro cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en tu última firma de autógrafos. Además ya llevamos casi tres años juntos Jjongie no tienes por qué tener celos."

-"Lo sé. Soy un idiota celoso." - sonreí apretando el agarre en su cintura. - "Recuerdo tan bien ese momento en que apareciste y me dijiste que seguías amándome. Me negaba a creer que continuabas siendo mi monstruo, mi bello y perfecto novio."

/Inicio flashback/

Un año antes...

Las sonrisas de muchas chicas brillaban contra mi rostro. Sus palabras de amor de sentían conmovedoras, y el sonrojo de sus mejillas era adorable.

El tener a mis fans cerca se había convertido en mi mejor medicina para superar la ausencia de KiBum. Aunque me fuera complicado seguir enamorado de él.

Ese día era mi firma de autógrafos N°3. Y como desde el primer instante el local estaba lleno. Incluso un poco más que en anteriores ocaciones.

-"JongHyun oppa." - una nueva sonrisa fresca apareció frente a mí. - "Hola."

-"Hola." - respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa. Ella lucía tan joven y bonita que me quedé un tiempo observándola. Sus ojos de gato me hicieron recordar a los de KiBum.

-"Tengo un regalo para ti." - me dijo mientras me entregaba el álbum que debía firmar. - "Lo hice yo misma y con mucho amor así que espero te guste."

Una bolsa color rosa se depositó a un lado de la mesa llamando mi atención. Dejé el lapicero para poder mirar lo que había dentro.

Cuando lo tuve entre mis manos pude notar que era un cuadro pintado al óleo. Y aunque me costó creerlo en el dibujo estábamos KiBum y yo, abrazados sobre un sofá.

En la parte de arriba había un pequeño titulo en letras rojas escritas en inglés.

'My beautiful little freak.'

Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, al mismo tiempo unas cuántas lágrimas se colaban por mi mejilla. Ni siquiera tenía palabras para agradecer el gesto. Todo me parecía demasiado perfecto.

-"Oppa no llores, Key oppa ha vuelto y no querrá verte así."

En un inicio creí haber escuchado mal, y que mis deseos me habían hecho mal interpretar sus palabras. Pero cuando menos lo esperé la figura delgada de mi monstruo estaba a unos pocos metros de mí. Sonriéndome con ese color rosa en sus pómulos.

Lucía algo diferente pero su hermosura era la misma. Mis ojos gatunos seguían siendo encantadores.

Casi de inmediato corrí hacia él. Ni siquiera tomé importacia al hecho de que miles de fotógrafos estaban a nuestro alrededor. Lo único que quería era estrecharlo en mis brazos y sentir su aroma tan dulce.

Sus manos frágiles me rodearon como pudieron, porque en mis ansias de querer abrazarlo estaba aplastandolo. Casi quitándole el aire.

-"Estás aquí. Mi KiBum..." - me separé un poco para poder mirarlo, necesitaba comprobar que efectivamente no era hn sueño.

-"Ya no soy un psicópata así que puedo estar con mi novio otra vez."

-"Yo... ¿sigo siendo tu novio?" - él asiente - "¿No estás molesto conmigo por lo que pasó?"

-"No, no lo estoy. Al principio me costó mucho entenderlo pero después de un tiempo me dí cuenta que era lo mejor. Estaba demasiado obsesionado contigo y si seguíamos juntos terminaría haciéndote daño."

-"Eso quiere decir..."

-"Quiere decir que a pesar de ya no estar loco vas a tener que aguantarme." - sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y tiraron de mí muy cerca. - "Es una lástima que el amor no tenga cura."

Ambos sonreímos en medio de los gritos que nos dedicaban las fans. Era hermoso que nos brindaran su apoyo y hayan sido las intermediarias para que KiBum y yo nos volviéramos a ver.

Mi corazón no podía estar más feliz. Mi monstruo regresó a mí para nunca más irse. Regalándome miles de 'Te amo' al despertar y al anochecer.

/Fin flashback/

Los labios de mi novio me despertaron del pequeño viaje a mi pasado. Esos recuerdos bellos que me habían hecho pensar en la manera en que me enamoré de mi fan sasaeng.

Desde el primer encuentro accidentado hasta el día en que nos reencontramos. Él me tenía en sus manos ahora, y podía hacer de mí lo que quisiera sin tener que pedir permiso.

Nuestro amor se fue fortaleciendo poco a poco. Luego de que salió del hospital tuvimos que comenzar de cero. Queríamos que todo se diera de acuerdo a nuestros deseos para no volver a cometer errores. Más aún porque el tiempo ya no era impedimento para nosotros. Estábamos trabajando en mundos diferentes pero cuando llegábamos a casa nuestro objetivo era enamorarnos cada vez más.

Hasta el día de hoy, nuestra rutina de amor sigue siendo la misma.

-"Es mejor que vayas a cambiarte de ropa." - dijo KiBum tomando el dobladillo de mi camisa. - "Onew hyung estará aquí para llevarte a la presentación."

-"Quiero quedarme aquí contigo." - me abracé más fuerte a su cintura. Amaba demasiado sentirlo así de cerca.

-"No podemos Jjongie. Es importante que vayas al concierto. Además es el primero y debes estar presente."

-"Convenceme."

-"A ver..¿Cómo debo convencerte?"

-"Dándome amor."

Su sonrisa tímida llega a mis oídos. Sabía de mis verdaderas intenciones. Después de todo no habías podido hacer el amor durante toda una semana por culpa de su trabajo en el hospital.

Era un gran sacrificio tener que aguantar el hecho de que mi novio sea un psicólogo las 24 horas del día.

-"Siempre te doy amor." - sus labios viajaron peligrosamente a mi mandíbula, deslizándose hacia mi cuello y manteniéndolos allí un buen rato.

-"Pero sólo son besos." - me quejé. - "Yo quiero a mi monstruo en la cama sin ropa."

-"Y luego decías que yo era el pervertido que quería violarte." - reímos - "Ahora tú estás obsesionado conmigo."

-"Sí, y tengo derecho a serlo. Soy tu novio y futuro esposo."

Las manos de KiBum volaron a mi pantalón, sorprendiéndome por su repentino cambio de humor. Se suponía que estaba por rechazarme. Y ahora empezaba a juguetear con mi cinturón.

A veces creía que no se había curado del todo en esa clínica.

-"¿Haremos el amor o me dejarás a medias como la otra vez?"

Estábamos ya sobre la cama cuando me atreví a preguntarle. Ya había pasado por situaciones similares dónde KiBum me dejaba con los pantalones abajo y al final se iba a trabajar.

Ésta vez quería estar seguro de que no me haria falta una ducha de agua helada para bajar mi 'problemita'.

-"No Jjongie, sólo jugaremos a la mamá y al papá para ver si hacemos bebés."

-"¿En verdad?"

-"¡YAH NO SEAS BOBO! Somos hombres y por lógica no podemos hacer bebés. Sólo estaba bromeando contigo."

-"Pues no me gustan tus bromas. Ahora lo haremos hasta que venga la cigüeña y dos traiga trillizos por cada ronda."

-"Eres un idiota." - golpeó mi pecho con fuerza en medio de risas.

Así, enamorado y lleno de amor por entregar lo besé. Sorbiendo el dulce sabor de sus tiernos labios. Al mismo tiempo que nuestras prendas salían disparadas por aquí y por allá, dando paso a un mundo que sólo nosotros, en nuestra locura podíamos entender.

-"Ahora mi bello monstruo permítame hacerle muchos monstruitos bebés."

-"Ay puppy y luego dicen que el loco soy yo."

FIN


End file.
